


Second Chances

by Ryder3078



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder3078/pseuds/Ryder3078
Summary: Gray and Son Josh. Where on a Mountain. He was training his son in ice magic. He son gets lost. The son searches for his Dad. When A pack of wolves want to eat the boy. Amber a  snow mage saves his life. She is on the mountain searching for her dog that likes to run away. When Gray meets Amber. Something stirs in him he hasn't felt since his wife. Will he get a second chance at love?





	1. Chapter 1

A 7 year old boy was all alone and cold on a mountain. He had gotten lost. He was training with his Dad. He didn't know where he was. He didn't want to walk down the mountain alone. He was calling out his father's name when he heard growling.

"Dad, where are you? I am scared. Said the young boy. He heard the noise again. "What was that?" He looks around. The boy was standing in a clearing. He notice movement among the trees. "Dad is that you?" A loud growl was coming closer. "Maybe that is Uncle Natsu and he is hungry." He keeps watching the foot of the tress. Five animals merge from the forest. They are baring there teeth. "Wolves, Dad help?" He calls out.

The pack of wolves circle around the small boy. They snap at him. "I don't know how to use my magic. I can't defend myself." The small boy closes his eyes. He hears running. He feels someone pick him up. They leap in the air. The boy opens his eyes. He sees the most beautiful person. A women with long dark blue hair. Ocean blue eyes. She has a cross necklace around her neck that has a purple gem and earrings in her ear. They come back down in the ground and the unknown person. Puts the kid behind her back. "Stay there little man."

He watches her. She gets into a fighting stance. She puts her hands together. "Just like Dad." The women says. "Snow Maker Avalanche." She puts her hands on the ground. The snow above them comes crashing down and swiping the pack of wolves away down the mountain. She turns around and grabs the boy and looks him over."Are you alright? They didn't get ya did they?" He shakes his head. He keeps staring at her. "That is good. I am glad to see you safe." She stand up and pats the boy on the head. "You have to be careful out here. With it being winter. Even the smallest creature will attack looking for food" She looks down at the boy and he keeps staring. "What? Do you I have something on my face." "No, you are very pretty." She blushes. "Thanks. Anyways why are you alone. Where are your mom and dad?" She looks around.

"I am with my Dad, but I got lost. I ran away from him. I didn't want to be training up here in the cold. He made me keep striping." "Striping? That is a weird training method." "It's how he learn with his Master Ur, when he was my age." "His master was probably taught the same way. Sometimes it's best to be in the element that is your magic. Makes it easier." She crouches down to his level. "Do you want to warm up. I have a camp that way. Maybe we will run into your dad." He nods. She holds out her hand. "My name is Amber and yours?" "Josh Fullbuster." "Well Josh lets get you some hot coca"

A little ways more up the mountain a farther is looking for his son. "Josh, where are you? Answer me please." He combs his hair with his fingers. The raven blue hair fall back in place. "I told you to say close. Where did he go." He been wanting to teach his son. Ice magic for awhile. He thought his boy was ready. Now he wasn't so sure. He keeps walking when he heard something call out, and there was loud noise. The ground shook. "Avalanche?" He looks above him. "It's not coming down. He must be below me." He starts walking in the direction where the sound came from. He notices some movement in a bush. He stops. "Josh?"

It was wasn't the small boy he was hoping to find. But a rather large dog. He notices the dog limping. "Hey boy come here" He holds out his hand and allows the dog to sniff him. "Why are you all the way out here? Looks like you are hurt. The dog comes over to him. He allows the man to rub his head."Where is your owner? He checks his hide leg. He takes out a cloth from his back pocket and wraps around the leg. You need that look at." He stands back up. The dog barks. "Have you seen a small boy up here. He is my son." The dog starts to walk away. He stops and looks at the raven mage. "You want me to follow you." He barks again. The man follows the dog.

"Why are you up here? Miss Amber." "Just call me Amber. I was looking for something." "Have you found it yet." " No. I probably will wait until it finds me?" "It finds you?" "Yeah, I lost something big up here. He got lost. So I am waiting for Max to come back." She hands the boy a cup of hot coca. They where at her camp. She had a fire pit going. To keep the boy warm. "Who is Max." "My friendly companion. He likes to wonder off. I spend most of my time looking for him." She hears barking. She stands up. "Max. come on. come to me boy." A big sliver dog comes into view and he leaps into Amber's arms. They both fall backwards. "Where did you run off to you old boy." He licks her face. "OK ok, settle down. We have company. Max." Max stops and looks at the boy sitting in the chair. He comes over to him. Lays his head on his lap. "Don't worry he is a good boy." Amber gets back up and wipe the snow off her legs. "Now Max where were you this time."

He was up higher in the mountain." Says a voice. Stepping out of the shallow. Amber looks over and sees a tall man with raven blue hair. His hands in his pockets. Shirtless, with a fine looking body. Amber tries not to wonder her eyes up and down on his chest to his abs. She also saw a scar over on his right side."Dad." The little boy got up from his chair and ran over to his farther. "Don't wonder off again. Son. I was worried." "Sorry, I didn't want to learn anymore." The farther sighs. "You are a mage, this is how we learn." "That is what Amber said too." "Amber?" "That would be me." "She holds her hand out. Amber Rae. Nice to meet you." "Gray Fullbuster. Like wise." He shook the women's hand. Her hand was small and soft. He felt something when he touch her. He shook it off. "This here is Max. He is very friendly and has a big appetite. He likes to wonder around on his own." "Yeah, when he came to me. I saw he limping. I think he hurt his leg." "Max lay down. Let me look at ya." The dog lays down at Amber's feet. She checks on the wrap legs. "Oh Max where you chasing a rabbit and got hurt?" The dog barks. "Hmmm I might have to glue it?" Josh comes over. "Is he going to be OK Miss Rae?" "I think so, I hope so. He is getting up in years. Please, just call me Amber remember." She smiles at the boy.

Amber gets up and goes into her tent and pulls out a first aide kit. She takes off her Jacket. Lays it on the dog. "Stay still Max." "Is there something I can do Amber." She clearly can tell the boy wanted to help. "If you can scratch his head for me. Keep him distracted." "Sure." The kneels down and rubs the older head. Amber cleans the wound. The dog flinches. "You be fine Max. Just a little bit more." She takes the super glue and put on the opening. She then gets steri strips and puts it on his leg and wraps it up in a bandaged. "There ya go, boy. Good as new. Thanks for you help Josh!" "No problem." He stands up. "Did you see that Dad. I was helpful." "You did great son." He ruffles his hair just like his dads. Amber stands up and was about to put the first aide kit back in the tent when Josh saw her arm.

"Amber, your arm is bleeding." "Oh, is it. I didn't notice." She looks down on her left arm. "What ya know your right little man. I guess I got scratch by that wolf earlier." "Dad, she protected me from a pack of wolves. She used her magic to defend them off. It was so cool." "Are you ok Josh?" Gray kneels down to exam him over. "Yeah, I am good. Amber also checked me over. But she is the one that is hurt because of me." "Don't worry about it Josh. These things happen. No big deal. I am just glad I heard you called out." She goes over to the boy. "Would you like to have a other cup of coco." "Can I dad" His son was giving him puppy dog eyes. "One more." "Yaay. He jumps around." "What about you Mr. Fullbuster would you like one?" "Thanks for the offer, but no. You can call me Gray." He eyes her slender left arm that got scratch. "Shouldn't you be taking care of your arm first." "I will, but first hot coco." She warm up some milk over the fire pit. "Please sit down and warm yourself by the fire. With your shirt gone you must be cold?" "My shirt" Gray looks down. "When did I take it off?" Josh leans over "Sometimes he doesn't remember that he takes off his shirt. It's habit for him. He does it all the time." "I see, maybe I have something you can wear that is not so girly." "No, that is ok. I am use to the cold. It doesn't bother me anyways." "OK, Elsa. If you say so." He pushes his brows together. "Elsa?" "Ya, from Frozen. Good movie." "I know the movie. Why the name." "Why not? Don't you like to be teased?" She smirks at him. He doesn't say anything just stares at her while she makes his son some hot coco.

She hands Josh a other cup. "Enjoy!" "What are you doing up here on the mountain, Amber?" Gray asks her. Curious as to why she was here. "She was looking for Max, Dad." "That was part of it. I was also here to take down a monster." "So you where on a mission? What Guild are you from?" "Nope and nope." She looks at Gray. "I more of a rouge mage. I get ask to do jobs that aren't even given to Guilds yet. If I can't complete the job then it gets sent to the Guilds and turn into mission." "Wow, that is awesome." The little boy says with a chocolate mouth. She laughs. "It's not bad. Some jobs can be harder then others. I been doing for so long. It comes naturally." "How long have you been doing it for?" Gray sits forward in his chair. "I am 23 now, So about 14 years." "You started young" "I had too. It's a long story. So Josh how is that coco?" She looks over and sees the boy a sleep. Gray didn't like the fact that she switch the topic. He looks over at his son. Fast a sleep. "I guess we should be going" "I have room and my tent for you two to sleep. I can stay out here by the fire." "No that is OK. Our camp is over that ridge. Not far." He hands Amber the cup and lifts Josh into his arms. "Thanks for helping him out." "Glad I was able to help out." He looks at her arm. "Get that look at OK?" "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I am use to getting injured" He frowns. He turns around and starts heading to his camp. Then stops. "What kind of magic do yo do?" "Snow maker magic. Your a ice maker mage. You where taught underneath Ur. My teacher was her brother." He froze "It was nice to meet you Mr. Fullbuster. Maybe someday we will meet again." She goes into her tent. "Maybe?" He turns and walks away. "So, she was the one that made the Avalanche. Interesting." He smiles to himself. He kind of hopes he does get to meet her again. "See you again Amber."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, Dad...Time to get up" "Son it's only 6 am to early to get up." He rolls over. They didn't get in until late last night. On the last train home. The training was a little bit successful. Josh was able to make a shield and a ice sword. Gray knew he wouldn't master everything at once. He choose to come home. His son didn't like the weather up there. They did have plans to go again. "Oh come on Dad. I want to tell Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy about our trip." Gray sits up in bed. "Alight. Why don't you go have some cereal and I'll have a shower."

The boy jumps off the bed and runs downstairs. Gray gets out of bed himself and heads to his bathroom. He strips out of his clothes and starts running the water. He washes his hair and body. His mind travels back to the mountain. "I wonder if she took down that monster. Should have ask her if she needed any help. She look more then capable on her own. Then again she didn't realize she got hurt." He gets out off the shower and dries off. He looks at himself in the mirror. "A rogue mage, huh. Should ask Gramps about them. Need to talk to Lyon as well about Ur's brother. She did mention him about him a few times. Never meet him though." He gets dress and heads downstairs.

When they get to the Guild. Josh looks around for his pink headed Uncle. He spots him. "Uncle Natsu!" He runs up to him. "Hey Josh. Hey Ice cube" "Hey Ash for brains. How is it going?" "Not bad just came back from helping Lucy with her rent. She has enough to last her for six months this time. It's a good thing I live in the forest with Happy. Did you guys just get back?" "Yeah, last night. Josh wanted to see you first thing this morning to tell you abut the trip." "So how did it go?" Natsu look at the younger Ice mage" "It was so cool Uncle Natsu. I am able to do ice shield and make a sword." "That's great! Josh. Keep training you will do awesome. Maybe you can beat me in a fight when you are older." The fire dragon pats Josh on the head. "Really, I can fight you." "Sure just keep up what you are doing." "Yaay. Did you hear that Dad?" "Just go easy on him when you do. Flame boy."

Lucy comes over and the young lad tells her the same thing he told Natsu. "We also meet someone up there on the mountain. She save me from a pack of wolves. She was so cool." "You didn't get hurt?" Lucy look on with concern "No, I was fine. She got scratch though. She didn't realize it happen" "She is OK right?" Natsu chimes in "Yeah, she had her first aide kit with her. She was treating her dog with it. He is so huge." Josh holds out his hands to show how big the dog was." Lucy looks over at Gray. "What's her name?" "Amber Rae." "Where is she from?" "Don't know." "What Guild is she from?" "She isn't part of any Guild. She said she was a rogue mage. She takes offers for jobs. If she can't complete it. The Guilds gets the mission. I was going to ask Gramps about it?" "He isn't here at the moment. Away at a meeting." Mira says behind the bar. She continues. "The rouge mages aren't apart of any Guilds. They live by their own rules. Sometimes they do answer to the magic council. That is rare though." "What does she look like?" Lucy said. Josh steps in. "She has long dark blue hair. Ocean blue eyes. She wears a cross necklace with a purple Gem and earrings. Just like dads." Josh points to the necklace around Gray's neck. "Apparently her Master is Ur's brother." Gray looks at his team mates. "Isn't that a small world." Lucy said. "So she is also a ice princess." He grins. "Uncle Natsu, she is a Snow Mage. She is so awesome. She put her hands together like this and she put her hands on the ground and made a Avalanche. The Wolves where gone just like that." "I would like to fight her one day." Natsu pumps his fist up. You see flames in his eyes. "I hope so, Uncle Natsu. She was pretty." Lucy bends down at Josh. "Do you like herrr Josh." He blushes. She laughs. Come with me Josh lets look at the mission board. They both head off and Natsu and Gray start a fight.

In the center of town. The young snow mage was given directions where Fairy Tail was located. She just got off the train, with Max. She hated train rides it made her sick to her stomach. "I can't believe we have to come all the way here to claim the reward for that job. Why couldn't they just transfer the jewels from The Royal City. Instead we have to come all the way to Magnolia. She shakes her head. "Well Max. We will not be here for long. Once we get a other job we will head back out. I do need to stock up on supplies. When we get to this Guild we will ask around. OK buddy?" The dog barks. The dog start sniffing the ground. He then takes off on a run. "Max no, come back here. I don't want to go after you right now. You are going to make me aren't ya. Ughhhh" She starts running. "Max! Wait!" Max goes around people, in between people. He knocks carts over. He can hear his owner yell at him. He had pick up a familiar scent. "Woof Woof." He reaches the Guild doors. Lucky for him someone comes out. He slips in. He sees the young boy. He runs over to him and leaps in the air and lands on the boy. The boy is being lick in the face. Josh looks at what had landed on him. "It's Max. Dad, Max is here." The dog rolls over and Josh rubs his belly. The Guild door swing open. Gray, sees the Snow Mage. Bending over, catching her breath. "Max. Don't run off. I am so sorry my dog has come in here. He sometimes has a mind of his own." She walks over to them. "I am sorry about that little man." When she gets closer she recognize Josh. "Hey you are that kid from a few days ago. Josh right?" "Yes. I am." The boy hugs Amber. She rubs his back. "I hope you are OK, Max can be very heavy." "What are you doing here. Amber?" He looks up at her. "I have to claim my reward for the job I did. I had to come all the way here. Instead of doing it in Cedar. Where I found the job. It is such a hassle. Now that I am here. I am looking for the Guild Fairy Tail." Gray, Natsu and Lucy walk on over. "You are in Fairy Tail." Lucy points to the sign above the bar.

Amber looks at the sign. "I guess Max helped me out. Magnolia is a big place." She smiles at Lucy. "Hi, my name is..." "Amber right?" Lucy says. "Yeah, How did you know that?" "Josh, just said your name not to long ago." They shake hands. "This is my team mate Natsu and you already meet Gray." She nods at them. "I see you still haven't found your shirt yet. Mr. Fullbuster." Her cheeks turn a shade of pink. He looks down at his bare chest. "Dang it." He goes and picks it up from the floor. Where he started his fight with Natsu. Lucy saw her blush and she raise a eyebrow at her. "I want to fight you?" Natsu comes up to her. "Excuse me. Why fight a person you don't even know?" "We do know you. Josh has told us how you saved him from wolves using your Snow magic. I want to see how good you are." "I must decline. I have to get my money and take on a other job. Who can I speak too?." "That would be me." Mira waves her hand.

She walks over to the bar. Natsu gets in her way. "Come on just one round." "Natsu was it? Like I said I don't have time. If you can be so kind and drop it." "I am a fire dragon. My flames can take you on." She sighs. "Look torchie." Gray hears what she calls him. He turns around and snickers. Lucy, gives him a odd look. "I am sure you are very strong. I have no desire to fight you. Back off before I turn you into a snowman. She goes around him. Natsu looks at her. To be turn down from a fight. Let a fire in him. He sent his hands a blaze. She sees him at the corner of her eye. She puts her hands together. He brings up his hand and was aiming at her right shoulder. She quickly turns around. " Snow maker Snowman. Puts her hands out. Natsu gets encase in snow from his feet to over his head. He cant move.

"I did warn you. Now you will be stuck in there for a few hours. A time out." She talks to Mira. Everyone in the Guild starts laughing. "Here is your money. Please sign here to indicate that the job is now completed." She signs her name. "Have you heard of any jobs?" "No, are you staying in town for a bit." "I wasn't planning to. Wanted to hear of anything and be on my way. I'll stay for couple of days. I have a room at Anchor Inn. If something comes up let me know. I will ask around the town too." "I understand."

Amber walks back. "Max time to go. Come boy." She pats her leg. Max just lays there. "Max, now!" He starts to whine. "Can he stay here? I would love to play with him." "No, he will be to much to handle and likes not to listen. Besides I need to stock up on my supplies. Gray comes over. "Wouldn't he be in the way when you do that. You have said he will run away." She scratches her head. "I don't know." Josh shows her his puppy eyes. "Oh no, nothing but that." She tries to divert her eyes away. "OK, you win. He can stay until I get back. He needs water and food though." "We can pick up a small bag of dog food on our way home." Josh jumps up and down. "Come on, Max. I'll show you to our place." "Can't believe I sucker into those eyes. What a little charmer." She looks at the boy and her dog. "Can you tell me where you live Mr. Fullbuster?" "Gray, please. You make me sound like a old man. If you don't like to be called Miss Rae, Amber?" He smirks at her. "Alright Gray." He writes down his address. "Thanks I'll be a couple of hours at lest. Now Max you be a good boy. Listen to Josh and Gray." She rubs the top of his head. He leans into the touch. She starts to head out. "Before you go. Do you mind releasing him from in there." Lucy ask her. Natsu is hobbling around. "If he is a fire dragon he can easily get out of that. Or he likes the attention." She smiles "Later." She waves bye.

Gray watches her go. Natsu heats up his body and all the snow is melted off. He heads out of the doors in search of the snow mage. Lucy eyes Gray. "Hmmm I see something interesting going on with you?" "In what way?" She shrugs. "I don't know. Something to do with a blue dark hair women. Who barely reaches up to your chin." "Don't be ridiculous." "Oh come on now Gray. I saw the way you laugh when she call Natsu Torchie. If I didn't now any better. I say you like her." "I am to busy raising my son to have any feelings towards someone." "He is growing. He is probably going to start asking for a mother and maybe wants siblings. Then the way she was looking at you...Well." She walks over to the table. "She was looking at me?" "Uh huh She was blushing when she ask where your shirt was." "That doesn't mean anything." He sits across from her. "I was happily married until..." "Sara passed away. I think she would be OK with you finding love again? It's been more then five years." "Lucy, not this again. I am fine with my life. I have Josh, the Guild, friends, family. What more do I really need." "Love, you need Love. You need to fall in love again. Maybe, just maybe you have a thing for Amber." She gets up and puts her hand on his shoulder. "It wouldn't hurt to explore it?" She walks away.

All three head home. As soon as they get into the house. Josh takes Max to the backyard. Where they are enclosed by a fence. Gray gets a two old dishes to fill up with water and dog food. He watches they boy play with Max. He shakes his head. "Lucy is crazy. Me find love again. Sara was all I ever needed. Don't need anyone else." He walks over to the fire place mantel. Looks over old photos. One on their wedding day. One of all three of them. "If only she didn't get sick." He touches the frame and rubs his thumb over her photo. "How I miss you. Our boy will be 8 soon. He has found a friend in a canine. I am pretty sure he will be asking for a dog. Once Max is gone. Sara, I loved you more the life itself. What more could life offer me?" He goes into the kitchen and starts preparing lunch.

The late afternoon sun was just hiding behind some clouds. Josh and Max where still outback. Josh was laying his head on the bigger dog looking at the sky. "Max your owner is so pretty. Her magic is so cool. Wish I can see more of it." Josh hears the doorbell ring. He sees his Farther get up from the couch to go answer it. "I guess you will be going now, Max. I don't want you to. We have fun." The dog barks. Gray opens up the door. He sees Amber. Her hair is tied back and looks like she change her clothes from this morning. "Hi, come on in." "Thanks." She steps inside. When she went past him. He can smell the shampoo she had use. A apple green scent. "I hope Max wasn't to much trouble" "Not at all, he was a good boy. Where you able to get everything you needed?" "Yeah I did and I also found a job. It's not to far from here. Which is good. I can walk instead of taking the train back right away." "Your have a problem with trains?" "Only my stomach does. I get motion sickness." She holds onto her stomach as said so. "You and Natsu have something in common. He gets sick too." "Great! Tell me something. Does that guy ever let up. He follow me all around town. Asking to fight him. I couldn't take it anymore. So I dump a whole bunch of snow on him. The kids at the park are sliding down on him still." Gray, bursts out laughing. "That pyro deserves it. He can get worked up about someone who he can possible out play. He is not to bad of guy. He can be there for ya in a tight squeeze."

They walk towards the sliding doors out back. Amber sees Max and Josh laying on the grass. She goes out the doors and heads over to the two. "Hey boy. Time to go." "Josh stands up. Does he really have to go." "Yeah he does. We have a job to do. So we have to head out now." "But you just got here. Can't you stay for a few days then go." "This is what I do Josh. I am always looking for Jobs. I don't stay in one place for long." "Max and I are now friends. I don't want him to go." "This is why I didn't want you two to get attach. Now come Max." Max stands up and walks over to Amber. Josh gets in front of the mage. "Max can stay here while you work." "That is enough son. Max belongs to her. She needs him on the job." Amber kneels in front of Josh. "We will be coming back this way anyways to head out by train. I'll be walking to my job. When we get back you can visit with him one more time. OK?" "Alright." The boy looks down at the grass. She ruffles his hair. "We will be on our way. Thanks for watching him." She heads to the door. "Don't you want any help on your job?" Gray asks. Then thinks to himself. "Why did I just do that?" "No, I'll be fine. It's a small job anyways. See ya." She open and closes the door. Amber thinks to herself. "If he came, I would be too distracted. This guy never wears a shirt."

The ice mage looks at his son sad face. "She did say she will bring him back. Before she goes away." "I don't want her to go away. Max is a good dog. They should stay here." "Josh, she might have someone waiting for her back where she came from. She is a rogue mage. She goes every where. She may come back this way again. Lets wait for her to finished her job and ask her if she will. OK?" "OK." He heads off to his bedroom. Gray looks back at the door. "Be safe, Snow Mage.


	3. Chapter 3

They where walking a mile out of from town. The clouds were rolling in. Lighting and Thunder could be heard from the east. Amber pulled her jacket closer into her self. "I think it's going to be a hell of a night. By the look of those clouds, Max. We should quicken our pace a little. By the time we get there. It's going to be raining and we still need to set up camp. The dog marks. If he knows what she is talking about. She also had a feeling that she was being follow. She looked behind her but notice nothing was there. "These guys are good." She says to herself.

About 15 minutes later the rain starts coming down. "Great, just great. I guess we will set up camp here." Amber, was getting the tent ready. Max starts growling. "What is it boy? She stops and she can feel eyes on her. "I knew it. We were being follow. There is more then 10 here. Max keep you guard up." She stands in the center of her camp. "OK. I know you are out there. So you better show yourselves." A man with blonde long hair and red eyes appear before her. "Well if it isn't My Snow Mage." "Mike, what are you doing here? and I see you brought back up." "I am here to get back at my Ex for taking away some of my jobs and Jewels." His men surround her. "I didn't steal no jobs from you. You where always to slow to go after jobs. With regards to Jewels, not getting that either. "Come on now Hun be a sport. Why don't you just give me what you have on hand now and also the jobs you have been offer." "Not happening Mike. You are a worst Rogue Mage. Going after your kind to take what is yours. I can't believe I had fallen for you in the past." "I am giving you a chance sweetheart. I don't want to see you get hurt. Even what we meant to each other. You know, I know your weakness." The men around her start laughing. "Shit, This isn't good. There is more then 10 guys here. Her weakness is the rain. She doesn't know why. It should help her with her snow magic. She gets drain very easy when she is in it. Taking showers and bath don't help her either.

She looks around the group of men. She can tell they are very strong and skill. She can probably take out half of them. With the rain pelting down. She wasn't to sure if she will have the stamina for the rest of them. She hated that he knew her weakness. She can't worried about that now. What they had was special at one time. They both lost something that filled there world for a short time. They couldn't deal with it. They ended it with out any closure. Now he shows up after how long. She had heard rumours about what he is doing now. Maybe the unfortunate event had Change him. It was hard to believe he was same man she fell in love with all those years ago. She didn't want to see him like his. Not when they where so close.

Where she stood now. She has to safeguard and be mindful. She is a wizard after all and she can't back down. She takes to her fighting stance. She looks at the old dog. He will get hurt in this. "Max run. Get out of here boy. Go on." He doesn't listen. "This is not the time for this Max. NOW GO!" The dog runs away. He barks. Amber turns back to her Ex. "OK boys. Lets play." She charges at the first group of men. She can't go after Mike yet. She was also a fighter. If she couldn't use her magic. She would use her feet and hands. She was trained to do so. Taught by her Master. Amber heard Mike call to a few men to get Max. Max can out run them. He may be old, but he was fast. If he can get safe. Then later, they will team up. Right now. She had to focus, not Max. The mage was able to take a first few guys down with ease. The the second wave push her back. This fight was going to take a while.

"Woof Woof Woof." Max dashes through the rain as fast as he can go. In his dogs mind he had to get somewhere. Get help for his owner. He had men chasing him. He knew he can out run them. "Woof" He thinks back to that boy. That man that was his dad. They could help him. Max's pick up speed. He will not have a problem with getting back to Magnolia.

The last plate was laid on top of the shelf. Supper and dishes where done. Natsu had come over for dinner with Happy. It had taken him a few hours to get out of the mountain of snow that was dump on him. He couldn't use his flames because it would cause harm to the children. He was able to melt the snow around him until it was safe to emerge. Now he was out front of the house and Josh was showing him his skills. Natsu congratulate him when he made a small Ice shield. "Doing quiet well I see." "Thanks Uncle Natsu." "When you continue to train or battle. Your ice maker skills will improve and get bigger. The Ice Shield will not stay little. You have seen how big your dad can get his, right?" The kids nods "I aim for that as your grow." "I will, Uncle." He continues to practices.

In the distances Natsu could hear barking. He heads to the street and looks down to hear the sound was coming from. It was getting closer. But he could recognize the dogs bark. He knew who it was. Gray comes outside. "What are you doing?" "I hear that dog coming. The one that belong to that girl, Amber. She refuse to fight me all day. "They just left not to long ago on their job. They can't be done now." Gray says as he walks over to Natsu. Josh runs up. "I can hear him. Max has come back to play?" "I don't know Josh. I have a weird feeling about this." Max comes running up the street. "Woof Woof Woof." He sees Gray. He came into yard. He continues to bark. "What is the matter boy?" He turns back seeing if Amber was chasing the dog. When there was no sign of her. He begins to get concern. "Max, why are you here? Where is Amber?" "Woof Woof Woof." "He says his master is in trouble and needs help." Happy translates. "I never knew you could understand other animals Happy." Natsu takes Happy into his arms. "What else does he say? "Woof Woof." "There are more then ten men surrounding her and a guy named Mike." He barks some more. "A rogue mage, like his master. He use to belong to Amber, but now." "Well where is she?" Gray asks. "I'll show you, you can follow me. "

"Josh, come here." He goes over to Gray. "I want you to get to Lucy's now. Stay with her until we come back. You tell her why. That Amber needs help. If she is not at home, head to the Guild." "Dad I want to come. I can help out too." "You are still young and don't have the years of experience yet. One day you will. So do this for me, with out arguing back. "Ok, I will." Josh heads in the direction of Lucy place. It's first before the Guild. "Natsu, Happy lets go. No time to wait." The start following Max down the street. They get stop by four guys. "Who are these guys?" Natsu says. "Woof Woof Woof." "Happy, if you will please." "They are from the same group of men. They have been following me. They were order to do so. By Mike." "I guess we have to take them out first. I am all fired up. Icicle I'll take these guys on and catch up with Happy. Go on head. " "Alright Torchie" "Hey don't be calling me that." Gray starts running. "OK Max which way."

Amber was able to take down over half of the group. She was trying to save her energy. She had maybe two or three punches or kicks left. "Impressive, I must say. You have done well not to use your wizards skills in this fight. I know you can't hold on for much longer, Darling. The rain is not going to let up soon. You might as well hand over what you have to me. Like I said I don't want to see someone I once love get hurt." She staggers. "I still have fight left. If I need to. I will use my magic as a last resort. It has always come down to this when I am in a tough battle. You should know that."

"Only to well, to well." He walks a little bit closer. "Just give up Amber. I don't want to use what is up my sleeve." "What pray tell could that be." Sending him a cold stare. "I could use one little word to end this all." He starts to circle around her. "I think you know the word I am going to use. It broke both of our hearts when we talk about it. It still does." "You wouldn't bring that up now. Not in a battle. I haven't seen you or hear from you until now." "We haven't worked it out. Why not do it now. As the rain is falling, washing away our pain." "Mike, please that is private." "Then give me what I want." "No!" "Suit yourself. Our "baby" would have been 3 right about now. " "Mike don't." "I was happy when I found out I was going to be a Dad. I was willing to be by your side through it all. Then you choose to go on a job. I told you not to go on. Then look what happen. You thought the job would be easy. A simple request turn bad. You got hurt, and our baby. Why don't you tell me what happen next. Refresh my memory."

Amber breaths in. "Don't want to do this. Lets just end the battle Mike. No point in rehashing everything again. You choose to walk away. I let you go. It was a mistake on my part. You knew that." She backs up and her magic starts to surge. "I final attack Mike. My magic against yours. I have told you how sorry I was when it happen. You think I can forgive myself. I lost what was important to us. But I am not going to be back into a corner by you and these men. So you can take what you want. If you want my job offers and whatever else I have. Then bring it."

Mike begins to release his Earth Magic. He shouts out. With placing one hand on the ground. "I will not hold back. My Dear. Now prepare yourself. Earth Vines Attack!" Vines and branches head towards Amber at incredible speed. She doges as it gets close. The last of the men surround her, and they hold onto her. One dislocated her shoulder. Shes able to subdue a other tall guy. The one that has a hold of her. She uses the second guy that comes at her. She raises her feet and to walk on the guy and back flip off the one that was holding her. When she lands, she twists her ankle. She was able to keep standing up. She knows she is at her limit. She punches and kicks the first guy into a tree. Her magic will be cut in half because of the rain. It was better then anything. The dark blue hair mage puts her fits together and puts both hands on the ground. "Snow Maker Avalanche" Mike jumps up to miss the wave of snow coming at the remaining guys. Rest is taken out. She stands there trying not to black out. Amber doesn't see the vines wrap around her waist and she gets push hard back into a tree. The last thing she sees as she blacks out is Mike in front of her, saying something she can't hear. "Sorry Amber."

Natsu and Happy, catches up to Gray and Max. "We are here,Gray" Happy says as he puts Natsu on the ground and he starts running on his own. "Those guys where easy to take down. I use Fire Dragon's Roar they all went down. "Lets just hope the rest of them are just as easy. She can't possibly take on that many. " Gray looks at Natsu as he talks. "Woof woof woof." She has taken on just as many and more. She is a fighter. Hurry up your pace we are almost there." Happy translate again. Max heads off the main road into the Forrest.

They arrive at the clearing in the Forrest. A person can tell at battle had taken place. Trees torn down. The ground was turn over. The camp was gone. There was nothing left. They see no Snow Mage anywhere. Gray concern grows. "Where is she?" Max and Natsu sniff around. "I can just barely pick up her scent. With all this rain. We will lose track of her soon. Lets go." Happy says for Max. Max goes deeper in the Forrest and the other mages follow. "Her scent is getting stronger." Natsu says as he keeps running. Just a few yards away they see her. Amber is struggling against a tree. She pushes her self off and braces herself against a other tree. "Woof Woof." "My master is hurt." Happy says.

Amber doesn't hear anyone coming from behind her. She is having a herd time breathing and the only thing she wants to do is sleep. When she came around. Mike was gone. So was the job offer. He left the jewels. Her instinct told her to keep moving and go after him. He must be stopped. She push herself off a other tree. Amber hisses in pain. Her body is just moving automatically. Before she reaches the other tree. Her legs buckle. She waits for the impact of the ground, but it never comes. Strong arms wrap around her and hold her up. "Amber, Amber!" Gray looks down at her. She looks up at him "G....Gray?" He helps over to a tree where she could sit and lead back. "Woof Woof Bark" "Master are you alright?" She can't see straight she hears Max and someone else. "Master? Who is Master?" Natsu gets on the other side of Amber. "Happy my Exceed, who looks like a cat is able to understand your dog." "Max, come here." She tries to hold up her arm, but can't. "We have to get her back to the infirmary at the Guild and have Wendy look at her." Gray can see her struggling for air. Amber tries to get up. "I have to go, I have stop him." "Stop who?" "Mike, took the job offer." She tries to stand up. Gray is beside her. "You can't go anywhere in your condition. You need to see our healer." She gives him a week push out of her way. She doesn't complete a step before she crashes back into the tree. Max comes to her side. "Bark Bark Woof" "Take her please. She needs help." Gray can't stand seeing her like this. Determined to carry on. He can understand her struggles. They have all fought in battles and fought until there was nothing left. He looks at her body. He knows she is hurt, but doesn't know how bad it is. He walks over to her. "You are coming back to Magnolia. Then we can go on from there." He carries her bridal style. They start heading back. She tries to struggle out of his arms. But she is too week and fading fast once again. "Don't Amber. You need help. Your body is probably screaming in pain. Once you are looked at. You can tell us what happen." He look at her face and notice that she is past out. "Happy go on head and tell Wendy." Natsu tells his Exceed. "Aye." He flies.

When they get to the Guild. Josh was waiting anxiously for his dad. Wendy is ready for them in the infirmary. Happy was telling Lucy, Erza, Laxus, Mira and Gramps what happen. Gramps rubs his chin. Rogues are strong wizards. To think, a Rouge was going after one of their own. I hope this child will be alright. Gramps look at Happy. "Happy, when the dog comes in. I want you and him and to company me in my office. I want to know the whole story. Lets see if we help." The Guild Master looks over to his Grandson. You use to be a Rouge during that time that I kick you out of the Guild. Do you know any of these Rouges Mages." Laxus cross his arms. "I have meet Amber and Mike a few times. We had team up on Jobs. They are equally strong. He was involved with Amber a few years back. Then they split up." "Why did they break up?" Lucy questions. "I do know, but not place to say. If you want to know more. Ask her later."

The Guild doors open. All of them where soaking wet. The storm had reach Magnolia. Gray carries Amber into the Infirmary. He lays her on the bed. He looks at Wendy. "I'll take over from here Gray. I will let every know soon." "OK Wendy, Thanks." Before he leaves the room he looks at younger mage. He balls his fists at his side. A part of him wants to go after who did this. The other part wanted to stay here. "Gray, can you please leave?" "Yeah, Sure. Do your best Wendy." He goes back to the main hall. Josh is using a towel to help dry off Max. Natsu uses his flames and dries off in no time at all. Mira comes up to Gray and hands him a towel. "Go over to the fire place and warm up. I am fixing up something to drink for everyone." "Thanks Mira." He heads over to the fire place and sits down in a chair. Lucy walk over to him. "How is she?" "Wendy will let us know soon." "What happen out there?" "I can't honestly say. There was a battle. We found her a few yards away. She was trying to go after, Mike?" "Mike was her boyfriend a few years back. They broke up." Laxus says as he approaches. "Why did they break up?" "I can't offer that. It's not my place to tell. I respect Amber privacy on that matter. If you ask her yourself. She may tell you." "OK, I might just do that. " "But I am surprise she fought out there in this weather though." "Why do you say that?" "Amber has one weakness and it's rain. Her body gets very weak. Her magic is reduce to such low levels. When she does temp to use it. It causes more harm to her body. I have seen her fight and she is good." Laxus sits in other chair by the fireplace. "She is probably one of the top Rogues out there. A wizard like her wouldn't be beat down by what happen today. Knowing her, she will get right back up and go after Mike.

"That's to dangerous, Laxus." Lucy says with worry. "The way she looks right now. She will be out of it for a week." "Don't underestimate her, Lucy. Amber is not a part of any Guild. She is govern by her own rules. The only way for her to not to go ahead to do what I think she will. Have somebody coax her out of it. Let her see reason. She is to stubborn for her good. I have seen it."

Gray remember vaguely that he heard one time that Laxus was a Rogue. But he never talked about it and he never asked. His mind was on the snow mage in the back room. He wonder if she was OK. He can tell by what Laxus said that she will go seek this guy out. Not if he can help it. When he saw her struggling he knew he felt something for her. Just like the first time with shaking her small hand. There was a spark. He can't act on it. Not yet anyways.

He gets up from the chair and goes sees his son. "Josh!" "Dad!" They hug each other. "Is Amber going to alright?" "I don't know son. We are waiting on news from Aunt Wendy." "Will I be able to see her?" "We will see how she is at first. She may want people around." "What about Max. Who is going to look after him." "We can watch over him, until she is better." "Yaaay. Max will like that." Gray looks around. "Where is he?" "Happy, took him up to Grandpa's office" Gray figure that Master wanted to talk to the old pup. Now they know that Happy is able to speak for him."

About hour later. Wendy comes running out. "I need help please. She is trying to leave." Gray says to Wendy. "I'll come." He looks at Laxus. He hears him say. "I told ya." "She needs to recover. She has a dislocated shoulder. She twisted ankle. broken ribs and bruises all over and a concussion." He comes into the room and sees she is already standing by the bed trying to button up her shirt. "Wendy can you leave us alone for a bit." "Sure, No problem." She closes the door.

"Where do you think you going in your current condition." "I need to leave. I know where he is going. I can intercept him." " Why? Stay here and recover. I can see your are struggling. You are leading against the bed. You can't continue in this state. Plus it's still raining. Do you want to do more harm to yourself." She turns around. "This is who I am. I don't get beat down and just lay here. I have to press on. He knows I will be coming after him. You don't turn on a other Rogue." "You shouldn't go after him alone. We can help. Let Fairy Tail help you."

Amber looks at Gray. Her mind is racing. I need to go. I can't be around him right now. She realize the few times she has been near this man. Her heart beats a little faster. She had shut off any feelings for anyone. When he held her earlier. She felt his strong arms. This is not the best time to be thinking such things. Her mind had to travel back to the task on hand and that was Mike. He came after her and target her. He took her Job. She needed to handle this quickly.   
"Where is Max?" "He is with our Master and Happy. He wanted to know somethings." She walks holding on to the bed moving forward. "I'll get him and I can leave." "Amber, you shouldn't. Let your body rest for goodness sake." "Josh and I can look after him while your Injuries heal. You will not be able to summon your magic with a dislocated shoulder." "Had no problems doing it earlier."

Gray looks down at the women. She was Irritating the hell out of him. How can she not see reason. He takes a few steps forward. He stands in her way. "You aren't going out there. Not like this and not in this weather." She looks up at him. "What are you going to do about it? I am not a member of your Guild. I don't have your mark. There is not a dam thing you can do about it?" "Oh, I think there is." He moves even closer to her. He wraps one arm around her waist, pulls her up against his chest. The other hand he brushes his knuckles on her cheek. "Don't make things harder then they are. Snow Princess." He says in a husky voice. She pushes at his chest. He tighten his grip. He lifts up her chin. He leans his head down and capture her lips. He kisses her softly for a bit. Then he lick her lower lip. Asking for permission. She opens willing. He slips his tongue in and they battle for control. He ends up wining. His free hand goes behind her neck and he tilts her head back. Seeking more of her mouth. He can't get enough. She tasted like winter mint.

Amber, can't believe she was kissing him. All of her resolve went out the window. She was melting into the kiss wanting more. He smell like pine and her lower body wanted to be touch by him. She sucked on his lips. Continuing with the making out session. They finally stop. Heaving and panting for air. They stare at one a other for a moment before a knock alerted them to the door. "Dad?" Amber fixes herself up. Gray, watches until she is done then. Opens up the door. Josh comes in. "Amber are you OK?" Josh ask with worry. She was staring at Gray. "Wait what?" She breaks off her the stare to look at the small boy. "I said, are you OK?" "I will be. I need to recover first." "So you will be staying here then right?" She was trying to get a control of her thoughts. She was still unsettle by the kiss. The amazing good kiss. "Uhhh ummm I will be staying at the hotel." "You are hurt? Don't you need help." "I can take care of myself Josh. I will be fine."

The mage started thinking if she can get to the hotel. She then can go after Mike. Gray could tell she was thinking of something. He broke through her thoughts. "Josh, Amber is going to come home with us. She can stay in the spare room downstairs. That way we can keep a eye on her and help her to recover quicker." She snaps her head back at Gray. "That isn't necessary." Gray moves closer to her. "Sure it is. Josh would love to watch over Max for you." He looks into her eyes. He knows that Amber can't say no to Josh. He has proven that already. "Really, Amber is going to be staying with us. Can Max sleep in my room?" Before Amber could protest. Gray speaks again. "Yes he can. Amber can get better with out any distraction." Josh hugs his Dad. "I'll go let Max know." He runs out the door.

Gray smirks at Amber. "You don't want to break a little boys heart now and say no." "You bastar...." He put his finger to her lips. "You need to rest allow it." He turns and leaves the room. "I will go get Wendy. You need crutches." He turns and looks her. "I can always carry you and put you down where I want you to be." She knew what that implies. With her good hand she picks up a bottle and throws it at him. He already went down the hallway. The bottle hits the wall and breaks.


	4. Chapter 4

The snow wizard arm was in a sling. And she was using one crutches to get around. She couldn't believe she was rope or deceived to be in the care of The Fullbuster's. They had all had gone over to Anchor Inn to pack up her things. She paid for her room. This was never in her plans. She didn't like not to be in control. Amber wanted to be out on the road by now. Tracking Mike down. He might have already finished the job and gone on to something else. In her mind, that wasn't the case. Mike didn't like leaving loose ends. For him to let her go like he did. She knew he would be paying her a visit soon. He would feel her wrath from the pain he brought down on her. Yeah, he knew her weakness. He also know how strong she could get when the weather was sun and blue skies. 

She was going be savouring the thrill of punching his lights out. What she once had felt for him now vanished. He broke the fundamental code to go after your own. You can help a other Rogue with a Job. Share information, team up. To do what he did. He turn his back on them. Amber needed to know what he has been up too. Why he went after her and took the Job. The stories she heard where the same. That he took jobs away from Rogues. He pick certain ones. So what was the connection. She ask Laxus for help. She was shocked to see him there. He mention about being part of a Guild. But he couldn't divulge any info on his Guild for he was kicked out. Guilds had their own secrets. So accepted that from him. He was true to his Guild. He knew what he did was wrong all those years ago. He own up to it when it was time. He was allowed back in. Amber could always count on him. He was there for her at the end of her and Mikes relationship. Laxus didn't want her to on that job either. He knew how stubborn she could be. For now she was waiting on word from the lighting dragon. 

Josh open the front door and help his Dad with Amber's things. There was not a whole lot of stuff. Just few suit cases and couple of bags. The mage wasn't like Erza carrying around her chart wherever she went. "Come on Max, I'll show you to my room. They both run upstairs. "This way is the spare room." Gray motions her to follow. "You know I was perfectly fine at the Inn." She slowly makes her way over. "I can guess that you would have been gone right about now. Going after your Ex." Gray puts her things at the end of the bed. He turns and looks at her standing in the door way. "Well come on in. You can lay down while I put Josh to bed." "I don't need to lay down." He walks over to her and picks her up. "Remember what I said easier. I can put you down where I like you to be. My bed hasn't had a women in it since my wife." "Gray....." He walks her over to the bed. He lays her down. He gets really close to her face. "You may be injured, I am not oppose to have you in my bed. Underneath me having you squirm from my relentless touches. It's best to be good, and do what Wendy suggests. Let your body recover. You could past out again. If you head out now. If you do that. I will trap you in my ice." He touches her arm and makes it cool. Letting her know she was serious. "I'll be back. You can tell me your story." 

Amber lays back on the pillow. She puts her hand to her face. Her face felt warm. She doesn't know how beat red her face look in front of him. He was doing things inside of her. That she hasn't felt for in a long time. After letting Mike go after the lost of there child. She didn't want to involve anyone else in her life. With Max beside that was all she every needed. Together they just went out for jobs one after a other. There have been a few men that try to get into her pants. But she brush them off. Gray unnerve her. She had to heal quickly before she gets to close to him. If he did take her to his bed. She may not want to leave. That would be her downfall. There was a little in this house. She didn't want to start something where there was no happy ending for Josh. 

The raven mage goes to his son room. "Ok buddy time for bed." "Awww dad can't i stay up a little longer?" "It's already late as it is son. So go get wash up and put on your Pj's." "OK. Can I go and say goodnight to Amber first." "Make it quick though." He runs down the stairs. Gray can hear Amber say. " Don't land on the bed. Ahhhh My ankle." He had to have a talk with Josh to be careful around her. He had to be mindful around her too. Having her close to him wasn't helping his subconscious or the lower half of his body. He saw the look on her face when he got close. He liked teasing her. That kiss they share earlier. He wanted more. He told himself he wasn't going to do anything. When she wouldn't come around to knowledge that she was hurt and needed help. He had to take control. Gray saw that it bugged her that she had to give that up. The ice mage knew he had to keep a eye on her. She will blot when she gets the chance. 

Josh comes back and gets ready for bed. His dad tucks him into bed. With Max laying on the floor. "Goodnight Son." Goodnight Dad." He gets up and goes and shut off the light. "Dad?" "Yes." "Will I ever get a mother?" "I don't know son. Why do you ask?" "I miss having one around. I do miss mom and still love her. I want a mother that tucks me in at night and reads bedtimes stories and make cookies." "I do that for you Josh. You don't need a mother for those things." "I know, but dad you need someone too." "Son don't worry about it. You are all a need. Now goodnight." "Goodnight Dad." Gray heads back downstairs. Josh whispers to himself. "Maybe I can get Amber to be my mother? What do you think Max? Then you can stay here with us." He moves over to the edge of the bed. He rubs the dogs back. "Goodnight Max." He lays back down and goes to sleep. 

Gray heads into the kitchen gets a drink and pain medication for Snow mage. He comes back into the bedroom. He sees her unpacking her things. "Need help?" "Nope I can manage." "You doing one article of clothing at a time. You will be done by morning. Let me help, you lay down. You can take these. It will probably help with your ankle. Sorry about Josh I will talk to him." She takes pills puts them into her mouth. Gray hands her the water. She holds on to the cup and there hands touch. Sending like a shock up the arm. She quickly drinks the water and puts on the dresser. She doesn't want him to see his face. She knows it's probably red like a tomato. He comes up behind her. He brushes the hair off her shoulder. "Amber..." "Gray I would like to get ready for bed. Can you step out." He so wanted to touch her. He steps back. "Alright I will give you a few minutes then we will talk." Goes closes the door behind him. 

"That was close Amber" says to herself. She only meet him not to long ago. She was ready to hop in the bed with him. She had to keep her composure around him. She gets into her nightgown. She brushes her hair and lets it fall down her back. She brushes her teeth and wash her face in the bathroom. Lucky there was bathroom occupy her room. She finishes up and she gets under the covers. She will do the rest of her belongs later. 

Gray stands in the living room. He puts his hand through his hair. "What was I about to do. From that one touch. I wanted her. This not good." He looks over at the pic of his wife. "Sara, what should I do. You where all I wanted. With Amber here. I...I am sorry." He knew Sara wanted him to move on. She told him before she died. He told her, that he couldn't do that. She just said that in time he will find a other to love. She wanted him happy, not just for him but for josh too. Sara, wanted him to find someone to complete him. To marry again, to love, to have kids. To share in happiness once more. This snow mage came in and stir up these feelings he has hidden. He had to keep it together. He walks back over to the spare room that his brother Lyon uses when he comes down. He would be surprise to see this. 

He knocks on the door. "Come in." He sees her in bed. He looks at her nightgown. It was blue and it was a simple design but she did look good in it. He wanted to take it off her. Knowing how expose she was underneath by her breast. He mentally shook his head. He had to know her story first before doing anything else. He takes the only chair in the room and puts it by the bed. He sits down. "So lets began. Who is this guy Mike." She puts her hands into her lap. "He is my Ex. We where together for few years. Before he left." "Why did he leave?" "It's a long story." "I have time." He crosses his arms." "Sure you do. I don't like reliving this part of my life. If it's the only way for you to understand so be it." "I want to help Amber, so does the Guild and Laxus." "I told you the Guild shouldn't get involve. It doesn't concern them. This is my problem." "Now that you are in my house. It's my problem too. So lets start."

"Fine have it your way. I have been Rogue for a long time. My master, Chris train me in my Magic as well in martial arts. He was very skilled. He taught me all he could. When he allow me to be on my own. He told me about Rogues and Guilds. I had no interested in joining one at the time. When I enter being a Rouge. My life took a different path. The excitement of the job. Whatever it was it was thrilling. The only draw back was my weakness to rain. If I had a job I had to work around that. I am at my strongest when it isn't raining. When I meet Mike we where only 17. I fall hard for him. We team up together for certain jobs. We slowly got closer. Then we became a couple. It wasn't until we turn 20 that something happen." She stop talking. "Go on. continue." "I got pregnant. We where both so happy." She put her hand on her stomach. Remembering back. Gray watch her actions. "Amber?....We can stop." "No, Your Master already knows. The only other person is Laxus. I will go on. When we found out. Mike didn't want me to go on anymore jobs. He was very over protective." "Any man would be if he found out that the person he loves was carry his child." "Well, what happen next was my mistake. I job offer had come in. It was a simple request. Just some documents had to be deliver to a certain person. Mike told me not to go. I said, It wasn't a big deal. When I handed over the papers. There was a group that interceded, they try to claim them. So I fought them off. I ended up getting hurt. " She looks down at the bed sheet. "Mike had ended up following me. He took me to a healer quickly but by that time it was too late. I lost the baby. He and I were devastated, we both wanted the baby so bad. I ended up not speaking to each other. We never talked about it. We push each other away. He left. Laxus was there at the time it all happen. He didn't want me to take on the job either. If I wasn't so stubborn and listen to both of them I would be holding my child now in my arms. Over the last 3 years I heard about Mike. Doing some strange things. Going after Rogues and taking on different jobs they had. He would pick certain ones. I have ask Laxus to look into it for me. Once I now more about what he is up too. I will go after him." She looks up at Gray. "That's all I have to say." She turns her head away. 

Gray could see the hurt in her eyes. It wasn't her fault. Yeah it wasn't wise for her to do the job. He would have probably stop her himself as well. If it was his kid. She didn't know it would end up like it did. He wanted to hold her. On impulse he moves the bed. He puts his hand over the one that is still on her stomach. "I am sorry you went through all that. Losing someone isn't easy. I can relate. I lost my wife five years ago to cancer. I hated going on missions while she was sick. She wanted life to be normal before she found out. Didn't want the cancer to be held over our heads. We spend every day treasuring life. I miss her every day. She never wanted us to be sad. It took awhile for us to get back to a regular pace. I am happy she was part of my and Josh's life." He rubs her hand. "Now that I know. I want to help. You can't go after him yourself. He might have more people around. Yes you were close to him at one time. Now it's not the same. I don't want to see you hurt, Amber." He sees tears coming down her face. He removes his hand from hers. He puts his hand on her cheek and turns her face to look at his. "I know you are capable to handle most things on your own. Not this time. Well you lets us help?" he brushes the tears off her face with his thumb. "I don't know Gray. It's best if no one intervenes. I can move quicker when I am working on my own. I have fought with so many people before. I can make it out alive." "Look at yourself right now Amber. You think you can make it out again, safe? Mike knows your strength and weakness. He is going to be prepare." "I can ask Laxus for help." "Not me?" "You have Josh. How can you drop what you are doing to help someone you barely know. I don't what that little boy to lose one thing that he has left. That will be put on my shoulders. Like my baby's. I can't ask that of you. You are a good dad. It's best not take the chance." 

She removes his hand from her cheek. "I can choose what I do with my own life. Josh is my world. But when I see a lone mage. Trying so hard to do things on her own. I can't sit by and just watch it happen. You may not want my help. I am helping anyways." They stare at each for a moment. Amber heart beats faster. He needs to go. Something needs to stop what is going on between them. She would be glad if Josh or max came in right now. "Gray....I...I...you" She watches him lean in close. He looks at her and her nightgown. "What is it? Amber. " She gulps. "We should...." "We should what?" He is right at her face. There lips almost touching. He takes his hand and places it on her cheek. "We should stop." "Yeah we should, but I can't" He claims her lips with his. They start making out. His hands reach for her body. He can feel her skin through her nightgown. She feels his hand on hers. The heat from his touches burns her flesh. She wants more. They break apart from the kiss to breath in air. He positions himself on the bed. She slides down. He had strip off his shirt while they had kisses. She looks at his bear chest. She licks her lips. He smirks at her. "Am I something to be lick up like Ice cream." He leans down into her ear. "can I lick up your cream." He says so silky. She moans. He smiles. He has his answer. 

He takes his hand and reaches underneath the nightgown and pulls it up a little. She looks up at him and he stares at her. She thinks he is going for her breasts. But he travels lower with his hand. He takes his hand and reaches into her underwear. He starts teasing her clit.. Her eyes widened "Gray...." "Don't you like to be tease. You said that to me before, Remember. He kisses her some more and his finger goes to her lips. He puts two fingers into her. "mmm you feel so tight." He starts moving his fingers. She arches her back against his. "Gray....ahhh." "He keeps fingering her. He can feel the wetness surrounding his fingers and opening. Gray can feel himself harden and it ache against his pants. She is responding to him. He wanted to strip the rest of there clothing off and take her. He looks at her. He needed to be sure it was safe to continue. He didn't have any protection. He stops his movements with his fingers. "Amber. I need to ask you something before we continue. I know I don't want to stop. But." He remove his hand from below and places it on her stomach. "Are you safe?" She frowns at him. "Safe?" He gives out a chuckle. "Are you that caught up in the moment of what we are about to do" "I am sure that neither one of us want any consequences from this." Her rubs her belly giving her a hint. " She looks down at his hand. "Ohhh you mean..." "Yeah, So are you?"

Her mind becomes clear. She pulls down her nightgown. "No, I am not. We should stop. I think you should go Gray. I am only a guest here anyways. Once I am heal. I will be leaving. It's the right thing for the best of us. She gets up from the bed." She waits for him to stand. He looks at her. "You are right. It's best we stop." He gets up from the bed. He looks down at her. "See you in the morning." He walks past her and closes the door. She slumps back on the bed. "If they had continue. she would have probably get pregnant. "I can't stay here." 

Gray goes and lays on his bed. "I guess that is a close one. But what about next time. Now, that I have hold, kiss her and touch her body. I will be achy for more. Maybe it's a bad Idea she is here. He gets up from the bed. He still had a hard on. He goes into his bathroom and takes a shower and releases himself. Since she is here. He still wanted to help her. Right now. That is more important then his sexual needs. 

The next three weeks was hard on both of them. They keep looking at each at certain times during the day. There eyes would meet and there was a pull towards each other. Someone would break away first. They didn't act on it. They would talk at times or Josh would keep the conversation going. The Guild wanted to help, Amber. With anything she might need. She had told Master. That she didn't want the Guild involvement into her matter. He understand her reasoning. He still offer it anyways. Even though she wasn't one of his children. He has soft spot for her. He could also tell that Josh was seeking her out more. He also saw the way that Gray and Amber were around each other. He can tell there was tension, but something else too. A spark has started between them. He wanted to see Gray and Josh happy and having a Rouge Mage in lives. Filled that void from his late wife then he was more then willing to see them together. Other members notice the same thing. They didn't try to push them together. They both where old enough to figure things out for themselves. Laxus, was watching the interaction as well. He didn't want Amber to be hurt again. He also wanted her happy. She was a close friend. He would support her in what she wanted. Amber, had told him, that she told Gray about her past. Laxus, didn't have any leads to give to Amber on Mike. Now it was a waiting game. 

Amber was having lunch at the Guild. She needed to get away from the house. Being in close proximity to Gray. Didn't help with her desired to still wanted him. She had gone shopping one day on her own and bought birth control. She didn't know why she did it. It was like in a case of emergency. Plus she didn't want Gray to find out she got them. Like he didn't really need to know. Because nothing was going to happen. Yet, she started taking them. 

Gray and Josh also had shown up at the Guild as Amber was eating her lunch. Max was with Josh more then her. She didn't mind it at all. She did miss him by her side. Gray was watching Amber at his table when saw Mira came around the bar. Mira came up to her. "I have a letter for you." "Thanks Mira, I did tell some people I knew where I was going before I left. I did tell them I would be staying here for a bit." She takes it from the take over mage. She opens it up.

My Dear Snow Mage,

Meet me at the park at 4pm. Come alone. Don't want to see any Fairies around. 

Mike. 

"So he finally made contact." She says to herself. She knew it was going to happen. She looks at her watch. 3:30. "I guess I should head on over." She takes off her sling from her arm. Her shoulder felt so much better. She puts it into her bag. She gets up from the table. She says bye to Mira. She waves at Josh and Max. Told them she was heading out to go some place and that she would be back later. Gray watch her from where he was standing with Natsu. He sees the letter and something else fall from her bag onto the ground. She doesn't notice it. She is too focus on leaving. "Natsu come with me for a bit." "What is it Ice cube." "Just come I have feeling she is up to something." "Who?" He rolls his eyes. Boy you can be dense. "Amber of course." "She said she will be back later. Don't worry." "I will, and something is up." He walks over to the floor where the letter dropped. He picks it up and reads it. "Dam it, Natsu." He reads it. "What do you want to do? Head on over?" "Yeah we should. We will watch. If anything happen we will step in." "Gotcha." Gray tell Josh to stay in the Guild. He heads out with Natsu.

The young Snow wizard looks around. She got to the park and was searching for her Ex. She couldn't wait to give him pain. She cracks her knuckles. Even if this is a public place. She would make sure no one was around. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns around. It was him. "Hey darling come his way." Follows him. They where going to the other side of the park. Where there was lest people. She thought good. No one to see them fight. When they get to there location. She stops. "So? Do you I need to fight first and ask questions later?" He shakes his head. "Sorry about before. I told you I didn't want to see you hurt. How is the shoulder." "It's fine." She rotates it. "It is feeling very stiff right now. I wouldn't mind going all out on you right now to make it feel so much better." She says as if it was venom coming out of her mouth. "I don't want to fight. I want you listen to me. I did what I had to do at the time." "Oh really, I wouldn't have guess. You coming at me with all those guys. You could have just had a normal conversation with me. But no. You try to take me down and you took me Job." He feels the around him cool down. "Amber, like I said. I am not here to fight. I need you to hand me the other key you got for reward." "What other key?" "That blue one that you got in Oak town." She frowns. "How did you know about that." "I ask around and found out about it. I need that key. Can you give it to me please." "No, I am not giving you anything." "Amber its best you do so" "Oh you say its best. I say not. Tell me what this is about." "I can't. Not yet." "Well then you leave me no choice." She puts her fist together. "Snow maker..." "Sweetheart just stop!" "I am not your sweetheart, darling or whatever name you use to call me. Our relationship is over. Since I am back at full power and there not a rain cloud in the sky. I am going all out." He clicks his tongue "Fine if you can't listen to what I have to say. I will bring you with me." He snaps his fingers the same guys from before and more come out of the Forrest. "Crap not again, Mike." "This is the only way Amber. I know how strong you are. Just come willing and you will not be hurt again. "No Mike!" Before she even summons one of her spells. Two other mages show up. 

Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar can be heard coming from the Dragon Slayer. Some of Mike's men get taken down in heart beat. Amber turns and sees Gray and Natsu. "What are you two doing here. Leave at once." "Not going to happen." Gray says. "Ice-Make Ice Cannon" He aims it at other set of guys and they all get knock out. "I guess I'll take my leave for now. Until we meet again. Amber." Tells his men to retreat and he runs. Natsu goes after them.

"Gray how did you know?" He holds up he letter. "It fallen out of your bag." He comes closer to her. "Are you hurt?" "No, I have go after him. Don't follow." She turns around and starts to go. But she is grab and gets pulls back against his chest. "No, you aren't going after him." He wraps his arms around her. "Gray....I have to." "Shhh, Stay still. There is something else you have dropped. I don't think I was meant to see it." He hands over her birth control pills. "Where you hoping for something." He says into her ear. She blushes a scarlet red on her cheeks. "I ummmm." She can't speak. She can't believe this has happen. Just wanted to run away. He turns her around and looks down at her. Her heart is caught in her throat. He leans his head down. He says "I am more then willing to comply." He kisses her and sucks on her lips. Until she opens and his tongue dances with hers. He wraps both arms around her and she puts her arms around his neck. 

The Ice mage. Wanted to distract her from going after Mike. He will prevent her from getting hurt if need be. He knew she was strong headed. She will seek him out again. For now he wanted her. To be underneath him, in every way possible. After he notice what was on the floor beside the letter after he pick it up back at the Guild. His heart race. He was surprise she got them. All the looks and stares and close calls over the last weeks. He was at his limit.

They break off the kiss. He rubs her cheek. "Lets go back to the house? I want you. I can feel that you want me too." She just nods her head. He was driving her crazy for so long. Every brush or slight touch, look they share. Hit her with a wave of craving and hunger. She wanted to be in his arms. Amber wanted him. He took a hold of her hand so she wouldn't dare bolt from him. They head for his house. 


	5. Chapter 5

They reach his house. He unlocks the front door. Once she is was inside, he closed the door. He then pins her up against it. His hands move to her hips. He kisses and sucks on her neck. One of his hands goes under her shirt to feel a breast. "Mmmmm Gray." She takes her hands and starts unbuttoning his shirt. She wanted to feel his chest. Both wanted to explore each other. He pinches her nipple as the other hand undoes the button and zipper of her pants. His hand goes into her underwear. He seeks out her bud. With his fingers he he rubs it slowly in circles. She cries out a load moan. "Do you like it." He says as he keeps playing with her clit. She licks her lips. "More ahhhh Gray." He kisses her and his fingers plays with her other lips and opening. She removes his shirt and starts kissing his chest. She sucks and leaves love bites everywhere. Her hands move to his pants and starts unzipping him. She puts a hand inside and feels his hard on. He moans into her ear. "Babe should we take this to my bedroom." "Yes" she says in a sexy voice."

He is about to lift her up when he hears someone clearing their throat. He turns and is shocked to see Lyon in his living room. Amber peeks and sees a man with Gray hair and build just like Gray's. "Brother should I leave and come back so you can finished. "Lyon What are you doing here? Amber hides behind Gray she feels so embarrassed. She fixes herself up. Gray zips up his pants not bothering with his shirt. "I wanted to pay my family a surprise visit and I got more then want I bargain for when you just surprised me. He smirks at his younger brother. "Who is she?" Amber comes out of hiding. "I am going to go." She goes out the front door before Gray can say anything and stop her. He puts his hand to face. "Great, I will have to look for her later.

Gray move into the living room and sits down on the couch. "Her name is Amber Rae. She is a Rogue mage. Have you meet any Lyon" "A few, not many. She is cute Gray. How long have you been together?" "We aren't together." He arches a brow up. "Why not?" "Its a long story and is complicated." "You better start at the beginning then, Brother." He tells his brother how he meet her while training Josh on the mountain. How they meet her again, as she came by Fairy Tail. How she gotten hurt by her Ex lover Mike. "So Gray, are you interested in her?" "It's fair to me to say yeah, I am. She is something else though. Strong welled. Determined to do things on her own with out asking for help. Even though this time she really needs it." "How does my nephew feel about her?" "He admirers hers. He follows her around the house. They go out and do things together. He is using his charm when doing so. He can't get enough of her dog." "What are your plans with her now? Is she a one time roll in the hay for you or something else?" "I don't know. I want her, as you already saw. I am still figuring out myself. I haven't had anyone since Sara. It feels new all over again." "I think it's about time you did have someone in your and Josh's life. I hope it works out for you. Since she is staying here. I'll sleep on the couch or are you going move her to your bed?" He grins at Gray. "Yeah, I want her in my bed, but sharing it. I don't now if I am ready. I been trying to slow down and put the breaks on this. Something always pushes me forward." He rubs the back of his neck.

Lyon gets up. "Well do what you think is best. I am going to head over to the Guild and surprise Josh. You have a Snow mage to search for. Interesting that she is Chris student. We never got to meet him. Maybe we can do so now." "I can always ask her. She has talked about him some. Right now he is living outside of the Royal City." Gray stands up from the couch. They both head outside. "Gray, whatever you do or don't do. I will always support you. Sara would want to see you happy." He pats him on the back. "I am off to Fairy Tail. I'll bring Josh home with me." "Ok see ya later." They both depart going there separate ways. "Now where should I start looking for her?"

Gray figures the best bet would be at the park. He thinks to himself. He didn't know what kind of relationship he had with Amber. He knew that she got underneath his skin and he wanted her beneath him. Could he keep her contain. She was healed up now. She could go back doing her jobs. We would never see her again. He didn't want that. The threat of Mike was still out there. He had made contact with her once. Who's to say he wouldn't try again. He hasn't seen Amber using her Snow magic. The battle witch he found her in. He knew she was strong even in her weakend state. He wanted her to relied on him. Ask him for help. He hope she would allow it. Let him in, even if it's a small portion.

He reach the park and where ever he looked there was no sign of her anywhere. He hope that she didn't go to the Guild, taken Max and left. The thought did cross his mind. He was going over a bridge when he finally saw her. She was looking out at the river. He stop and just stood still and watch her. There was breeze that was blowing her long dark blue hair in the wind. As he watch her. He felt his heart skip a beat. She looked so beautiful as the sun was sitting. He knew in that moment that he couldn't let her go. Not to go back to being a Rogue. To go after Mike. He wanted her beside him. In what way he wasn't sure yet. That would come later. Right now he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her.

Amber looked over the river. It was calming her nerves. She didn't think she would get caught in the act at the start of making love. If Gray didn't find those pills. It wouldn't have gone that far. His kisses and touches. Sent waves of pleasure through out her body. She knew she was going down a risking road. She didn't now how far she should take it. She was keeping a eye out for Jobs to take. Max and her needed to go. She was getting attach to both Fullbusters. Josh was always charming her. She let him, couldn't say no to his cute face. Gray was handsome, sexy, kind, a good father. She wasn't to sure where her heart should lead her. Then there was her Ex Mike. She had to wonder why he was doing this. She knew she had to stop him. A part of her wish she can save him from himself before it gets worse.

She was about to leave when strong cool arms wrapped around her waist and pull her close. She knew who they belong too. "Hey, I finally found you." He nuzzles his face into her neck and give it a kiss. "I needed to cool down and to think" "Sorry, about my brother. Didn't know he was going to show up." "It's ok. It worked out better this way." "How so?" "For starters I can leave your house. I and Max have taken up enough of your time and generosity. I can start taking Jobs again." Gray didn't like hearing this. He knew it was coming. "Amber I..." before he could finished. "No Gray. Don't say it. What we feel for each other can remain as is. I need to head out continue with what I am doing. You need to raise your adorable son. I need to take down a Rogue." Amber holds back her tears. He turns her around. She avoids looking at him. "Amber look at me." She shakes her head. He lifts up her chin with his finger. "We have feelings for each other that we need to explore. Don't go. Don't take Jobs and go after Mike." She breaks free of his grip and goes around him. "I am sorry I must. She starts running and tears coming down her face. She needed to get Max, get her things and go. Before it's to late and falls in love with Gray. She knows in her heart. That there is a small spark growing. It will only get bigger. She runs as fast as she can.

Gray looks at her running away from him. It can't end like this. He didn't know what he felt, but he still wanted her regardless. His feelings were uncertain but he needed to know where they were going to lead him. He chooses to go after her and starts to sprint. He needed to catch up to her. He was getting closer to her. He called out her name. "Amber....wait" She doesn't stop or slow down. "I'll use my magic on you to make you stop." Amber stops and turns around. Tears falling from her face. Her fists ready to unleash her magic. "I am sorry Gray. Snow maker mountain" Snow covers Gray. Like that day she did it on Natsu. It was more bigger then what she intended to be. It was meant to slow him down. She turns back around and runs again. She gets to his house. She opens the front door and goes in. She heads for the spare room. She takes out her bags and suit cases put them on the bed as fast as she can. She starts filling them. Her heart beating wildly inside of her. Lyon and Josh where back at the house at the the time she came in.

Josh goes into the room. "What are you doing Amber?" "I got to go Josh. I can't stay here any longer." She goes into the bathroom and gets her stuff puts them into bags. She needed to get done fast and be out that door. "I want you stay. I don't want you to go." "I am sorry. I have too." She calls out for Max. She was almost done. When the front door opens and slams shut. Gray storms over to the spare bedroom. He stands in the frame of the door. Lyon sees his brother come in and go to the room. "Is everything OK? Josh is very worried. What happen?" "Can you take Josh out again. I'll call you when I am done." "Yeah sure." He gives Gray a look and calls Josh. Josh comes to him "I don't want her to go Uncle. She can't leave. Max can't go either. Make them stay." "We will leave that up to your Dad. Come lets go to the park for a bit. Lets give them some time." He doesn't watch them go. His eyes are on the Snow Mage packing. "Amber stop!" "I can't, I have to go." "I am not about to let you go." He walks into the bedroom and slams the door shut and locks it. He goes over to her. He takes her bags and suite cases and puts them on the floor. He turns and looks at her. He gets closer. "Gray don't" She steps back. "I like you Amber. There is something between us. Don't walk away from it. He takes a step forward towards her. She steps back again. She knows there is no other place to go. She is up against the wall. He puts a hand on either side of her. "Amber!" He stares at her. "I am going to continue where we left off." He takes her into his arms and lifts her up and puts her gently on the bed. "You can beg and plead. I am not stopping." He kisses her with so much passion that he leaves her breathless. He is about to shed his clothes. When the door bell rings. "Go and answer it, Gray." "I don't need to. They will be gone in a moment." He kiss her some more. Door bell keeps on ringing. "Could be important. Something to do with your Guild." He growls and gets off the bed. He unlocks the door.

He walks over to the front door and opens it up. There stands the Lighting Dragon. "Is she here? I need to speak to her, right now?" Laxus walks in. Amber comes out of the room. "Laxus? What is wrong?" "I have some information on Mike." "Ok, Spill. What is going on?" "He has been collecting certain keys." "Keys? For what purpose?" "From what I have gather. Mike has join a Dark Guild. Called Dark Moon. He was assign to gather these keys in hopes of reviving a monster call Phoenix." "How many keys are there?" "There is about 13. They have 8 so far." "That is why he has taken Jobs from Rogues. They where probably ones that have to do with the keys." Amber starts thinking and Gray, Laxus watch on. She is so deep in thought that she doesn't realize she starts talking to herself. "There are five keys left. I have the blue one in a other location. There is that one Job that was offer to go to Clover. I need to locate 3 more. I can leave on the last train tonight." Gray walks up to her. "Amber, what are you doing?" She snaps back to reality. "I am going. I have the blue key it's in different place. I am going to Clover. I believe that is where one of the keys are at." She walks into the bedroom and grabs her things. "I need to get to the train station now." She looks at Gray. "Thanks for everything." She starts to head out. "I am going too." She turns around. "What? You have Josh to look after. This is no Guild mission. Gray." "I realize that. But you can't do this on your own. I am coming. Josh can stay with Lyon." "Gray, I told you. I can handle it." "Gray, is right Amber. Dark Moon is involved in this. You can't go up against all of them. You may be strong. This time go in a group. I'll tag along as well."

She looks at the two Fairy Tail Mages. Before she could utter a other word Gary steps forward. "You can't stop me from coming. We have fought Dark Guilds before. We can get other teams to go search for the keys. Levy can help find more information on Phoenix." She Shakes her head. Gray moves closer. He takes her by the shoulders. "I am unsure of my feelings for you, But I still don't want to see you get hurt. Not like before, when you were weaken due to the rain. We will help. It's not something that you can say no to." Laxus puts his hand on her head. "I'll go inform my old man. He may know who is running this Dark Guild. We will meet at the Guild later." He walks out to leave the the two alone. Laxus, didn't want to see his friend get hurt again either. As a member of Fairy Tail, they never leave a friend alone.

Gray still has a hold of Amber. "I'll go to the park and tell Lyon. Josh would probably want to see us off." He lifts up her chin to make sure she is looking at him. "I am sure you aren't liking this. I don't care." He rubs her check with his thumb. "I am staying close to you." He leans down and brushes his lips with hers. "My Snow Princess." Those words sent a tingling sensation down her whole body. She didn't want him close. She didn't want him to go with her. She was trying to run away. He knew that. She has succumb to the wizards of Fairy Tail wither she liked it or not.

Snow Mage had to wait for Gray to finished packing. Once he was done. They made their way to the park. To let Lyon know what was going on. Josh wanted to go. Gray had assured him that he can come to the train station to see them off. All of them went to Guild afterwards. "Ok, You brats. This is all we know so far. I want groups to go to the areas that Levy has already found out. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza are a team. Gray, Amber and Laxus are one. Gajeel, Lily, Elfman and Freed are the other group. Wendy will stay here encase anyone gets hurt. Levy will keep on the research with Mira help. My children I want you all safe. Don't back down, stand your ground and fight with all you have." Everyone, raises there arms up and shouts.

Before, Amber's team was ready to head out. A water mage came flying towards Gray. She puts her arms around Him. "Juiva, wishes to be with Graysama on his mission. Juiva can assist Graysama in anything." Juiva was giving Amber a nasty glare. Amber had to take a step back. Lyon, told her not to pay her no mind. Since she was like this with any females hanging around Gray. Amber had meet Juiva a few times. She knew the water mage didn't care for her much. One time Juiva made a rain cloud above the snow mage head, she instantly felt weak because of it. Gray had to stop her from doing it. Told her to behave. "Juiva, you got to let go of me. We are on our way out." He declaws her from his waist and put her at the side. "Juiva is now sad that Graysama will not be around." "We will all back later. You help the Guild if anything happens." "Juiva is happy to help." She walks off still giving Amber a evil eye. Amber shrugs. "What is her problem?"

The teams leave for the train station. They will be able to make it to the last ones going out. This is where all the teams will separate for now. Josh hold on to his Dad's hand as they where walking. Amber was walking next to the little boy. She didn't want to be close to Gray right now. She feels a little hand hold on to her finger. She looks down. She sees Josh smiling up at her. She smiles back at him and she holds his hand tighter. Lyon witness this. All tree of them look like a family. The other ice wizard suspected that the Rogue mage was in love with his younger brother. As the older brother he wanted to give Gray a little nudge to help him sort out his feelings. What could he really say to him. That he might already know. It was hard on Gray and Josh when Sara died. Somehow they where able to pull through. Lyon, remember that he had a talk with Sara before she past. Sara told him, that she wanted Gray to fall in love again. To get married, to have a mother for Josh and to have more kids. She even mention that while she was not here. She would search for someone from the heavens and send them to her family. Maybe, Amber was the said person. Lyon only just meet her. He liked her right away. He smiles at them as they continue to walk.

"Dad, you will OK right? You will not get hurt?" "I can't make any promises Son I will try my best. You be a good boy for your Uncle. We will see you when we get back." "How long would you be gone?" "I am not to sure?" He kneels down and give Josh big hug. Josh goes over to Amber. He pulls on her shirt for her to kneel down. He hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek. Gray watches and felt Jealously towards his own son. Then Josh shocked Amber. As he whisper into her ear. "I love you, Amber." She hugs the boy back not to sure what to say. Then she gets up and gets on the train quickly before anyone sees her tears. She goes and finds her cart number with Max following close behind. Amber wanted to be alone for the moment. Laxus said he will spend most of his time in the dinning cart. He thought he would be able to hear any news of anything that concern their jobs. Gray says good bye to his little boy and Lyon. The train starts to move as he makes his way to the passenger cart where Amber was.

Gray opens the door to there stay room. He notices that Amber is holding onto her stomach and hoping not to throw up. He forgotten that she said she got motion sickness while riding the train. Max was down at her feet. Gray comes in puts his stuff above the train seats. "Are you OK?" "Ughhhh" He got his answer. He comes and sits beside her. "What can I do for you? Want me to rub your belly? Get ya something to drink? Knock you out like Erza does to Natsu?"

She looks at him. "I don't think there is anything you can do. It's just motion sickness not pregnant. The drink will only make me feel worse. I don't want a goose egg on my head." She gives him a weak smile. "Why don't you lay your head on my lap." She moves and puts her head on him. Gray takes his left hand and puts it on her forehead and cools his skin. Then with the other hand he rubs her arm. She was feeling a little bit better with coolness on her forehead it was a slight distraction. Gray had also taken his jacket off and lay it down on her. He put his hand on her head and brushes his fingers through her hair. He loved the feeling of her hair. How long and silky it was. He was thinking how that would look like while making love to her. He wanted to see her all mess up and squirming underneath him begging for more.

After short time he notice her eyes where close, she had fallen a sleep. Her breathing was even. He leans into her ear "Sweet dreams, Amber." As he was looking out the window. He soon, drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

They reach Clover town the following day. The travel was long and hard on Amber. Gray tried his best to help smooth the younger motion sickness. Once they got out of the train station and breath in some fresh air. Amber felt a normal again. Each of them had book a room at Pine cone Hotel. Once they all settle in. They made there way outside of the town. The job that Amber had taken on. Was to find a key inside of a cave. While they were heading and searching for a opening to the cave. The Snow Mage told them that the other key and job she had. Also had to do with caves and finding the key deep inside.

Laxus was the one that notice the opening of the cave. "Hey, look there it is." They walk up a incline to reach the base of the cave. When they reach it. "Amber maybe it's best to say out here. You don't know what we might find." Gray said to her. "Look, I am not all that weak to be scared to be inside of a cave. Remember that is where I found the Blue key. So please don't think so little of me." She walk right past him and headed onward. Laxus gave him a look. "Good going, Ice Queen. Do you really want to piss her off." Laxus follow her in. Gray shrugs. "I thought I was helping."

As they go in and get deeper into the cave. Laxus had light up his hand to see the passage. Amber was a head of both mages. She saw light coming down at the end. When she came to the light. What she saw astounded her. The view was breath taking. There was a mini world inside the cave. Grass and flowers covers most of the ground. There was a waterfall at the north wall, the water flowing down that went into the south wall. To which they presume reach the lake near the town. On the west side, there was a small path that stretch out. Near a big tree there was pillar and on top of it there was something stuck inside. Amber walked closer to it. She could see it illuminated off the cavern walls. It was the colour green, a forest green.  
She neared the pillar and was hovering over the object. She could tell it was a key. She was about to pull out the key. When there was a booming voice echoing off the cavern walls. "Don't touch that key, My Darling." She looked up and at the top was a small cliff, right beside the water fall. It was her Ex. Max, starts to growl. Bearing his fangs. With a menacing voice she calls out. "Mike, you bastard." Gray watches the interactions between the two. This is his first time seeing this Earth Wizard. "Amber stand back from that key. It will belong in our hands now. My Guild Master requires it." "Oh I have heard. You are trying to bring something back from the dead. Are you crazy? Stop this foolishness at once." "Oh no my dear this isn't foolishness. It's a time where Dark moon will be the most powerful Guild around. No, one will be able to stop us. We will have the phoenix on our side."  
The snow mage shakes her head. "If you will not listen to reason. I will stop you here and now." She grabs the key. "Ha, Wrong move Amber." "I don't think so, Mike. Max stay here." Amber starts running towards the Earth Mage. Gray couldn't stop her from doing something rash. He looks at Laxus. He remain calm at the moment. He turns to Gray. Just watch Gray, you will understand how powerful she is. Amber makes plateforms with her magice going up the wall to fight Mike head on. She jumps into the air off the the last plateform and side kicks Mike at the right of his head. "Why isn't she using the her magic and ending this quickly Laxus." "She consevers her magic. She unleashes her most powerful spells later then the begging. Has saved her a millions times." "Aren't we suppose to be saving her this time." Laxus grins at Gray. "Lets go." They both move into action. When they get closer to the two mages fighting it all. Some more unexpected people show up. At lest 30 mages from the Dark Guild. Start fight the ice and lighting slayer. The battle is long and ruff. Eash side have sign of slowing down. Not until....  
Amber, stops she puts her fits together. She is about to unleash her spell Blizzard. She doesn't see a mage come up behind her and grabs her around her waist. She takes her elbow and starts hitting the guy in the face. Hoping he will release her. She is distracted by what she is doing when. Vines wrap around her leg. She then is pull out of the other mages arms. She is hosted over the cliff. Face the cold stream of the waterfall below her. "Give me the Key Sweetheart." "No! I am not your sweetheart any longer. I have told you that. " Laxus and Gray stop and they see Amber hanging. "Amber!" Gray calls out. Max starts to jump on the platforms that she made earlier. He wants to reach the top before something bad happens to his master.

"You are at a disadvantage here." Mike says. "I can either drop you, or you hand me the key and all well be will." "Like hell well I do that." She puts her fists together. "Snow Maker Blizzard." A powerful swirl of snow and wind come cascading down on Mike. As she cast her magic. Mike corresponds with hers. "Earth shaker." The ground starts to shake. Mages fall to the ground or into the freezing cold of the waterfall. Mike releases Amber. She drops down into the waterfall. The coldness blast at her lungs. She gasps for air. She is being drag underwater. Gray watches in horror. He starts running and dives in. Laxus stands at the edge watching his two partners. Lighting mage looks up at Mike. "You will not get away with this Mike. I'll defeat you." Mike just laughs. "Oh I will win. It's all the matter of time before all the keys come into my hands. If you Fairies do the job for me. I can just take from your hands instead." The Earth mage goes to the opening in the cave on the cliff. "Tell, My snow mage I'll be back" With that he is gone. So are the other mages. Max was about to run after Mike. Laxus calls him back. Laxus and the old pup quickly runs out of the cave. He needs to get to the lake. Hoping Gray and Amber will be there.

The water is super cold for Amber. She was able to put the key into her pocket before she fell into the waterfall. She is being sweep underneath the torrent. The water is moving faster and she doesn't now how much longer is can regain her senses. She can't breath. She didn't take in air as she went down. He body is being hit by the rocks and jagged edges in the water. Blood is coming out of deep cuts on through out her body. She hopes that Gray and Laxus are alright. Her head hits on a rock and she passes out.

Gray is able to put a layer of ice around his body. He body will not receive as must damage as the snow wizard. The undertone is to harsh. He is hoping soon the water will run into the lake. He sees her body getting beat up and her head getting smack on the rock. With all the strength he has. He reaches out for her, his hand slips off her a few times as the water has control. He mentally cruses at the situation. With her body hitting the side of the water current wall. He is able to grab her around her waist and pulls her closer to him. He covers Amber with a layer of ice and rides it out.

Laxus and Max reaches the lake as he sees Gray coming to the surface. He swims and pulls Amber along with him. Laxus goes into the cold water and helps pull her out. They lay her down on the ground and ice mage crawls over to her. He feels for her pulse, barely there is one. He sees she is not breathing. He starts doing CPR on her. He tips her head back and breaths into her. Then he pushes on her chest. He wasn't about to give up. He didn't want to loose someone else again. When he knew there was something in his heart, but haven't let it start to grow. He was holding back. He repeats the action, until water sputters out of her mouth. Gray rolls her over. With the sign of relief from both mages Laxus picks her up into his arms. "Lets go back to the hotel. Get a mage healers and see to her wounds and yours." "I am find. I can take her." "Don't be a Knight right now Gray. You are weak, you can't carry her like this." "What about Mike and the rest of the mages?" "They are gone for now. He promises to be back." Gray nods. Still catching his breath. "Come lets go Gray. She is freezing we need to warm her up before she gets sick."

The Wizards and Max head back into town. When they reach the Hotel. Laxus ask the front desk to get a Mage Healer. The man at the desk says they don't have one. Only told them they had a herbalist that can see to her cuts and abrasions on her body. Laxus, shouts at the man. "Go get them! We need them now!" He runs off. Laxus heads to her room. Gray opens up the door. The older mange puts her on the bed. "We have to take off her clothes and her warmed up." Laxus says. Both mages take off all of her clothing. Gray and Laxus sees the damage to her body. The bruising through out. Also old battle scars. They could tell she was in some serious fights over the years. The cover her up with the blanket. Laxus turns to Gray. You get dry as well. I will wait here for the herbalist. Gray goes to his room does what he needs to do quickly before coming back. His body isn't as bad as the female mage. He just wish that this didn't happen. He hits he wall with his fits. If only she wasn't so head strong and went after Mike. Gray gets redress and heads back to her room.

Once he is back into the room. He notices the herbalist is already attending to her wounds. He ask for both mages to step so can do his job probably without any distraction. The fairy tail mages talk. Laxus would go and let his Gramps know what had happen. Gray waits by the door. When the Herbalist comes out. He tells Gray that she will be ok. She should wake up soon, with a bad headache. He gives him some medication to take for the pain. Gray goes over to the bed and puts the medication on the night stand table. He sits down and he holds the smaller, cold hand into his own. He rubs it to help her warm up.

The taller blonde mage comes back and tells Gray that as soon as she is awaken they must go back to Magnolia. Gramps says he hasn't heard anything on the other groups yet. He are hoping that is good news. "You should go to catch some rest Gray. It will probably be awhile until she wakes up. I can stay here with her." "No. that is alright. I don't want to leave her side." "Max is here with her. He can start barking if she comes around. Your body has been through a lot in a short amount of time." "Laxus, thanks for your concern, now drop it." He sighs. "Alright. I'll be back to relieve you later so you can get some sleep." Gray knew he wasn't going to leave this room. He watches her, he slowly drifts off the sleep.

He is surround in the light, a warm and comforting light. He walks for bit wondering where his at. He looks around him and sees nothing. He calls out, no one answers. He frowns, doesn't know why he is here. He was in Amber's room by her bed. Holding her hand. He calls out again. This time something starts appearing in front of him. It slowly reveals a slim figure. Wearing a long white gown. A women face appears with short brown hair and green eyes. Gray gasps. "Sara?" "Hello Gray." "Am I dead?" "No, my darling. You are very much alive. You are just sleeping. This is the only way I could reach out to you." She comes closer to him she puts her hand on his cheek. "I see you are having problems." "I don't know what to do. I can't sort out what I feel and help at the same time. " "Gray, you don't have to worry so much. Let it happen. Like I said, I wanted you happy. I want Josh and you to have the best life as possible with out me there." "I miss you so much. There have been many times, that I have felt alone." "I know you have, I have seen you struggle. But you have so many people around you." "Yes, my friends, family and the Guild....now there is." "Amber? Yes I know who she is. I think she would be perfect for you Gray. I have sent her to you. I wanted someone take my place. She has so much fire and passion in her soul. I knew once you meet her and help her. You wouldn't want to let her go. You maybe be hesitate in your feelings here." She covers his heart with her hand. "They will grow. Our son is already in love with her. He makes her happy. I think she needs both of you too. She has endure so much herself. You two are tied to a red string of fate. I may have been the first one to claim your love. But she is your sole mate. We are lucky to have found one other. I don't regret our life together. Neither should you. I am at peace now it's your turn to be settled." "Sara, thank you for being part of my life. I am not to sure, if i can ever let you go. To replace you." "You aren't replacing me my love, you are carry out your life as it sees fit. You are among the many that is able to find the perfect person that completes you. Now I must go. She will be waking up here soon. Search your heart for what you know is truth. You will find it when you are ready." "Sara, don't go." "Goodbye Gray."

Gray wakes up as he turns his head he sees Amber moan in pain. Bolts out of his chair. The dream he just had is foggy. He felt that it was a good dream, his heart feels lighten. Amber eyes flutter open. She moans some more in pain. Her hand touches her head. She tries to set up but her feels dizzy and lays back down again. "Take it easy. You are ok but you are scrape up and you have a bump on the head. " "Gray.....where am I" "We are back at the hotel. We where able to get out of the waterfall current. It took us to the lake." "Us?" "I drove in to get you. When we reach the lake Laxus help me get you out of the lake. You where out cold, not breathing. Had to use CPR on you." "That is why my chest hurts." "Yeah sorry." "I can't focus my eyes and my head is spinning." "We do have some medication for you. Care to take it?" she nods slowly. Gray grabs the medication off the night stand. She puts some into her mouth. He gives her the glass but can't hold on to it. He looks down at her. He takes the glass and drinks some water. He leans down and kisses her sharing the water with her. He pulls away and she swallows the water down with the medication. "Hopes that helped." She laughs a little. "Could have just gotten a straw, ya know." She blushes. "There would be no fun in that." He winks at her.

The door opens and Laxus comes in. He sees Amber awake and blushing. "Did I miss something?" "No, you didn't." "How are you feeling?" He asks. "My whole body hurts and I have a splitting headache. I still feel cold." "Glad you are still with us. You gave us a scared." "I'll be fine soon. What happen to Mike?" "He left, along with the other mages. He did say he will be back." "Of course, I still have the key. When he comes again. I will end it." "We will be prepared before that happens. Gramps wants us to come back. I say, we wait until you feel better?" "Nah, don't want to waste to much time." "OK then. I will get our tickets in the morning you rest up. I am going to head to my room and catch some zzz's. I suggest you two as well." "Thanks Laxus." "No problem." He leaves the room.

"Why don't you go rest too, Gray?" "Before I do, need anything?" "Uh no, I am feeling cold that is all and the medication is helping a little." "Good, sleep well." "He gives her a kiss on the forehead. What he really wanted to do was lay next to her and keep her warm. "Gray?" "Yes?" "Thanks for coming to my rescue, I wouldn't be alive if you didn't save me. I owe you one." She looks at him and gives him a big smile. He leans down slowly and gives her a kiss. Gray was pulling away. When she reach her hand behind his head and pulls him back down to continue the kiss. They make out for a minute when she stops the kiss. "Gray...can you." "Can I what?" She looks right into his eyes. "Can you stay beside me tonight. Lay here on the bed with me. If you don't want too, I understand." "Of course I will stay with you." He goes to the other side of the bed. He gets underneath the covers. He pulls her close to him. She snuggles up to his chest. "Just so you know. This isn't a invite to do more?" "I know, I promise I will behave." She giggles. She breaths in his scent, of forest pine. She loves it, it takes away her pain and feeling cold. Gray rubs her back. The Herbalist, was able to cover her up earlier in her own nightgown. He was glad, or he wouldn't be able to lay like this with her. He figures that she was still scared from before and needed the company of a other person to keep her mind off things. He knew in a few days. She will be back to her old self.

Outside of the Hotel, Mike stood watching at her bedroom window. He saw Gray get into bed with her. Mike felt hurt. He never wanted to leave her back then. He hurt her by leaving the way he did. They never talked or shared in their loss. He didn't mean to blame her for it. He was hoping for a reunion when he came back. To get back together. He wanted to tell her about the Dark Moon and the keys. Thought she could help. Now, that is not the case. He didn't want to hurt her, to get at the keys. He was assign to this. His master wanted him to do it. To complete it before the next blood moon in two months time. From the begging he wanted it to be so much simpler. He walks back out into the night. The next time they see each other will be so much worse. He might have to push her over the edge to get what he wants. Part of him hated to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

They head back home after two days of being in Clover town. Amber is not fully healed. Her head still causes her discomfort. She knew they couldn't stay there long. Gray was helping Amber off the train when Josh comes running up, Lyon is walking up after him. He hugs his dad, glad he was back. He saw the bandages on Amber. He broke down in tears. The snow wizard had to kneel down to see his face. "Josh, I will be OK soon. I am already healing. So don't worry ok.?" He wraps his arms around her neck. She almost falls over as he squeeze her. She hugs him back tightly too. She stands up to quickly and she gets dizzy. She leans against the train. Gray looks concern. "Amber?" "I am alright, just light headed. Plus, not feeling well from being on the train. Lyon comes to Snow Mage side. "Why don't you lean on me." "Thanks Lyon, that is very helpful of you." He blushes. Gray, gives his brother a look. Lyon mouths back at him. "Sorry, she is cute." Gray shakes his head.

Laxus gets off the train. "I will head over to the Guild and report to Gramps. He starts to walk away. "Laxus?" He turns and looks down at her. "Thanks for your help." She steady goes over to him. He holds out his hand to her. She gives him a hug. He smiles at her small frame. If he didn't know that Gray was into her. He would have gone after her himself. He looks at Gray face. Knowing everyone else was getting attention and not him. He lets her go and kisses her on the cheek. I'll see you later. He winks at her. That action sent Gray blood boiling. Laxus, laughs at him. He like doing what he just did. Just to set the Ice mage off. He waves bye at them. Lyon helps Amber to walk out of the train station. Gray and Josh help with the luggage. Max was right beside the female mage.

When they left the station. The sun was so bright, it hurt Amber's eyes and causes her to get dizzy and almost fall from Lyon's hold. "Amber!" Lyon shouts. Gray drops the cargo and comes beside her. "I am fine. Just not feeling great." The two ice mages look at each other. "Lyon, can you grab our stuff for us, with Josh's help." Gray picks her up bridle style. "I am going to carry you home. You don't look so good." "Gray, I feel green." Lyon feels her forehead. "She has a fever, Brother." "You must of gotten sick from being in the cold water for to long." She rest her head on his shoulder. He can tell how subdue she was. "OK, Lets get you home." "Dad is she going to be OK." "Yeah, she isn't feeling good son. We might have to call for Wendy."

Lyon, opens the house for Gray to enter with Amber. Gray goes into the spare bedroom and places her down on the bed. Checks her forehead himself. "Oh, yeah you are burning up. I am going to go and get Wendy." She reaches her hand out and grabs at his hand. "Don't go." "Amber, rest I will not be long." He walks out of the bedroom. "Keep a eye on her for me." "Brother, let me go and get Wendy. She clearly wants you." "She is sick Lyon. I don't think she knows what she wants right now. You saw how she was with Laxus. She has never done that before." "Look how jealous you where when she hug him." "Like I said, clearly she is not thinking straight." Lyon rolls his eyes at his younger sibling. "You stay here and go back into the room. Nurse her back to the health. I will be back with Wendy." Lyon heads out.

Josh goes to see Angel resting on the bed. He gets on the bed and crawls over to her. "Amber?" "Hmmmm?" "You will be OK, Right? You will not get sick like my mother was sick? She died from being unwell." The wizard opens her eyes and looks to the smaller boy. "No, I will not past away from being sick. I think I have the flu or pneumonia. Just rest is all I need." She pats the top of his head. "Can you watch Max, for me? Make sure he goes out for walks and fill up his water and food." "Yes, I can do that. Max is a good dog." "OK, Son lets give Amber some time to rest. You don't want to be near so much or you might end up getting sick too." "Alright, Dad." He goes and plays with Max in the back yard. "I am sorry about this. I was hoping to come here and get my stuff and go back to the hotel room." "I wouldn't have let you do such a thing anyways. Josh would have hated for you to leave. He would have bewitched you into staying." "I guess you are right. I can't say no to him. He has be underneath his spell." Gray sits down on the bed beside her. "Can I cast my spell on you to?" Her face goes red. He takes her hand in his. She musters up some words together. "What kind of spell?" She looks at their hands together. "I can't say, you might be able to break it. Then the spell wouldn't work no more." He brings up her hand and kisses it. She hold her breath in. With her feeling like this. She might not be able to control her feelings. She watches him kiss her hand all the way to her wrist. "Gray...I am....you can't." "Don't worry I am not going to take advantage of you while you are like this." He puts her hand down. "I'll go and get some water for you. You need to keep on drinking.." He leaves the room.

His heart will not settle down. Ever since he had that dream, with his late wife in it. His feeling for her has changed. He heart felt so much better after the dream. He doesn't know his true intentions are, he knew he didn't just want her in his bed. He wanted that something more. He did get jealous at Laxus and even his son. When they where close to her. He wanted that space and to let every man know this person belong to him. The raven, wanted to know how she felt too. Right now wasn't the best of times. She was going to be here longer as it is. With her being sick, but with the out come of finding the keys. The last battle with Mike. She head on went for him. The next time, he will take up the fight. He didn't like seeing her get hurt. He almost lost her, that thought upset him. If he comes around again, we know he will. He will tell her to back down.

Lyon, comes back with Wendy a short time later. Wendy helps Amber get into some pj's and use her healing magic on her. The snow mage was grateful for the younger mage magic. It made not cure her. At lest, she didn't feel like throwing up. Gray made some soup for her and spoon fed it her. Once fed and Josh red her a book. She feel a sleep. Gray closed the door. Lyon was in the living room. "How is she brother?" "She is finally a sleep. I think Josh wore her out." "Probably for the best. If she wasn't sick. She would be set already to go after Mike?" "I believe so as well. They have a history together. Mike is pulling her along in this. I wish I ended up fighting him myself. She went straight at him. You should have seen it, Lyon. She is fast and strong. Her fighting skills are unbelievable and her magic is powerful." "I wish I had seen it. Glad she is safe now. What happen exactly out there?" Gray tells his older brother. That the fight between her and mike was intense. He told Lyon the battle and how she feel into the waterfall and he went in after her. Then he also mention about his dream and seeing Sara in it.

"So, she was giving her permission to carry on with Amber. That is great, Gray. Sara, told me one time she was going to send someone for you. Amber must be the person." He looks at his brother. "Are you ready to move on?" "I don't really know. To have that dream with Sara in it and was able to talk to her. I was so happy to see her. If it was only for a short time. She help lighten my heart. Amber and I do have a pull towards each other. Every time we are close I just want to touch her. Josh adores her and can mesmerize her to his well. They have a special bond. I want to make sure this is right. I have tried to slow down and put a holt on my emotions. What more can I do?" "Give in to those feelings Brother. She may feel the same way. You might have to talk with her?" "Yeah, but not now, not when she feels so awful." "Most certainly, you will know the right time."

The few next days Amber just sleep and barely ate anything. Laxus had come by and told them the rest of the teams, have not made it back yet. They where inform by the groups that their journey to find the other keys would take awhile because of the areas they where in. They had to be more careful. So it was waiting game to hear anything else. When Amber was able to hear the news. She worried for those teams. She didn't want them to get hurt, because then she was correct in thinking that they should not have been involved. The last battle she had with Mike, was a tough one. The next one that she will have to face, will put all she has into it. This can't go on, this has to end. She fear the worse.

One morning, Amber got out bed. She was feeling better. She didn't want to stay in bed anymore. She got up, shower, dressed. Gray had come in earlier and told her they would be out for a bit. She fixed herself something to eat and she wrote Gray a note.

Hi Gray,

Don't worry, I haven't left. Just wanted to get some fresh air. The room was feeling stale, I'll be out for a bit. Gone to the Open Market. Be back later.

Amber.

She left the house and made her way over to the open market. It was close to the east side of town and by the east gate. She looked at all the stalls, talked to a few people. She found that Magnolia was very pleasant place to be. When she talked to the towns people there was nothing but praise for the community and Fairy Tail. The people knew the wizards would defend there home if it came down to it. It happen once when Lucy was being targeted by a Dark Guild. Amber, was concern with the Dark Moon. There wasn't to much on them. Makarov didn't know who there Guild Master was. They where still searching. Levy was able to figure out the time when Phoenix was going to be awaken. Not for a other two months. In that time, they hope the keys will be found. Amber had ask for them to hand the keys to her. She didn't want to Fairy Tail to be targeted. This was her battle she had to fight. She would take care of it until the bitter end.

The Brothers and Josh made it back home. They had gone to the Guild to see if there was so more information on the other groups. Gajeel's team was back with the key. It was a red key. It was in the Guild hands for the moment. Amber didn't want to give up the green one. She still have yet to get the blue key. She did say it was in a different place. She would get it when it was time.

Gray saw the note on the table and read it. "She shouldn't have gone out. She could have gone out with us, if she wanted a breather." Lyon look at Gray. "Can't blame her, she has been in that room for a few days. Let her be on her own." "Not when Mike is out there. They could have a other fight and she could possibly get hurt once again. She is still recovering. I will go and search for her. You guys can start with lunch with out us." "Dad, can a come along." "No you stay here help with lunch. We will be back soon, Josh" "I will make her a sandwich for her to eat when she comes back." Gray ruffles his son raven hair. "She will like that." He waves bye and head on out.

He goes towards the market. Hoping to find her quickly. He has miss her these last few days, since she was sick. He let her rest and help her to eat when she felt like it. He didn't try to kiss her or hold her. There were times when he would just watch her sleep. She look so beautiful and content laying there. His feelings for her were growing. He wonder what she felt for him as well. When he got to the market and search around she wasn't in sight. He did ask around and one person said she went that. He went to where he point out too. She had gone out of the east gate. There was a small lake, mainly use by animal life. People would go there to feed the animals. It was a lovely, quiet place, people would picnic there and bring there families.

Amber was taken in by the view. It was perfect, peaceful. She saw lots of people around the lake. Feeding the animals. She went to the waters edge and took off her shoes and let her feet be engulfed by the water. The water was warm and felt nice. She stood looking out, watching birds fly over.

Gray saw her right away, as he near the lake. Again he thought she looked lovely. He was glad she was back to herself. He went closer and took off his shoes too. He carefully went behind her. He wrap his arms around her waist. She jumps a little and turns her head to face him. "Hi, How are you feeling?" He asks. "I am good. I wanted to come out for a bit. Don't like to be hold up for long." He pulls her closer to his chest. She allows to be lean back into him. The both take in the scene that was in front of them. "What made you come here?" "I don't know. I was thinking on some stuff and found my self with this amazing view. Your home has lots to offer." "Magnolia is the first place I came too. After losing Ur, when I was younger." "I am sorry she died. My master would talk about her once and while. Never got to meet her. I am thinking of going to pay him a visit soon." "You are?" Gray didn't want her to go away. He tighten his hold around her. She smiles. "I will be back. He has the blue key. I gave him the key to look at it. It had cravings on it like the rest of the keys. I thought he would be interested in the Key more then me. Now, I know that we need to key and to prevent the next events from happening I have to go get it." "I will go with you." "Not this time Gray. He is in the Royal City and that a long ways to go. I don't want Josh to miss his father." "If you go. I will miss you." He kisses her cheek. She turns red like a tomato. "Such flattery, Mr Fullbuster. Are you charming me like your son?" "I think you are already spellbound by me." He turns her around in his arms. He wraps his arms back around her. "You think so?" "I know so." They stare at each other. He leans down and kisses her fully on the lips. She kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck. They share the intimate moment with others watching them hold each other close. He pulls back. He rubs her cheek. "Just be safe when you go. I will be worried if something happen. I will come for you." Her heart beats a little faster. She smiles. "OK, I'll be safe." "Let go back. Josh was going to make you a sandwich." She nods. They put there shoes on again. She starts walking a head of him first. When he catches up to her. He grabs and holds her hand. She looks down and there fingers intertwine with one other. She eyes move up to his. He smiles at her. "I am going to hold on to you until you leave." She smiles back.   
Josh was happy that Amber liked her sandwich. She had given him a hug and said thanks for doing something so sweet for her. After lunch, they all head outside. Amber was chasing Josh around with Max. When she got a hold of him, she started tickling him. He was laughing so hard. He had to ask his Dad for help. "Daddy help me? hahaha. Make her stop." "Your Father can't help you Josh. If he did make a move. I can use my snow magic on him." She teases the young boy. "Oh really?" Gray approaches. "You think you can stop me." He raises his brow at her and gives her a questionable look. "Yeah, I can. I did it before." She lets go of Josh and he scurries closer to his Uncle. Lyon, smirks at the two. This should be interesting. "Josh why don't we go in and get some Ice cream." "Awww but I want to watch." "You don't want to get in there way. You might get hurt." He follows the other ice mage into the house. Lyon knew something change between the too. So he gave them some together. Amber and Gray stand far apart from each other. "Are you sure about this Gray." "Bring it on. I can take you down in one move." She laughs. "I don't think so. I am faster then you are." He moves closer to her. "We will see about that." Before they could began. Amber, tells Max to go into the house. She watches him go. Gray took this opportunity to be sneaky. "Ice maker Ice." He lays a thick layer of ice below the snow Mage. She looses her balance and falls on down. Gray was quick and got right beside her on the ground. He holds her hands up behind her head. He leans down and kisses her. "I win." He pulls up and smirks at her. "You cheated." "No, I didn't. We never said when we should start." "You brat. I will get you next time." He leans in close. "Looking forward to it." He then starts tickling her with out mercy. "Hahahahah Gray...ok..Hahahah...Stop."

He stops, holds out his hand towards her and pulls her up. He wraps a arm around her. "I love your laugh" The word love caught her attention. She smiles at him. She had fallen completely in love with him. While he took care of her. She wonders if he will love her back. He loved his wife so much. She never wanted to come in between her and him. She ended up falling for him. He takes her by the hand, to go inside. "Lets have some ice cream before they eat it all." "OK." She watches him as he leads her into the house. Yep, she was underneath his spell.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't for two more weeks that Natsu team came back. They found a purple key. The cave was deep and far up in the mountains. It was a dangerous hike. When they came back. Wendy had check them over. None of the other two teams encounter with Mike. They figure that the Dark Guild allow them take claim to the keys until the next attack.

Amber chooses to leave for the Royal City once the final team was back and safe. She didn't want to tell Gray when she was going. She knew he would come with her. She didn't want Josh to miss his father. He did have Lyon to look after him. Still this was for the best. She wanted to do this on her own. The trip was going to be long one. It would take at lest a week to get there and back. So she would be gone for half a month. She was able to pack her things up with out being notice.

That next night when everyone was sleeping. She made her way over to Gray's room. She thought if something did happen a long the way. She wanted a special moment share between them. She very quietly open up his door. She made her way over to his bed. She very so softly pulled back the covers. She wasn't to sure how she was going to go about this. She lays down beside him. She was going to turn over to face him. When a arm wrap around her and pull her close. She gasps and looks up. He is looking down at her. She moves her hands to his face. She pulls him close and kisses him. She wraps her arms around him as he does the same. He breaks the kiss a part. They are both panting and breathing in air. She rubs her hands on his chest. She gives him a lusty look. They don't need to say anything. They reach for each again. He takes off her nightgown and looks at her naked body. He kisses along her neck, marking her skin with love bites. His hands seek out her breasts, he finds her hard nipples with ease. He moulds the breast underneath his hands. He kisses continue down to her breast. He kisses one nipple and licks around. His other hand still plays with the other one. He sucks the nipple into his mouth. She arches her back and moans. The hand that was on her breast, makes it way down below. He rubs her skin along the way. His hands finds her already wet. He rubs at her clit. Making her moan some more. "Gray..more." He keeps rubbing her bud around and circles. He feels her squirming underneath his touch. He sucks hard on her nipple and does the same to the other one. "mmmm Gray."

His teases her entrance a little making her bottom arch up to his touch. He slips a finger in. He feels around making her wetter by the second. He takes a other finger and moves it in and out. He feels is own bulge pulsing through his pj bottoms. He comes up to her lips and kisses her deep. There tongues play with each other. She sucks on lips making him moan too. She reaches for his bottoms and start sliding them down. He looks into her eyes. She nods at him. "Gray...please." He kisses her some more. He gets up and takes off his pj's and boxers. He positions himself back on the bed. He reaches for his drawer and pull out a condom. He got some not to long ago. Hoping for a moment like this. She came to him willing. Wanting to be filled up with him.

She watches him put it on, rubs at his arms. He looks down at her. "Ready?" She opens up her legs wider. Giving him the answer. He leads down and kisses her. She grabs at his hard dick and strokes it up and down. He moans into her ear. "Ahhhh Amber. I am going to put it in now." He gently puts in slowly. She arches her back. "Gray...." "Amber you feel so good." He starts to move slowly. She wrap her legs around his. She arches move off the bed. So he could go in deep. "Gray...you feel wonderful." He kisses her as he thrust in and out of her. "I am going....to cum soon." "Amber, My Snow Princess...ahhhh" His movements is going faster and faster. She lifts up her body and holds on his shoulders. Kisses his neck, leaving bites on him. "Gray.....oh god...Gray." She digs her fingers into his back. He keeps going. They feel the organism build up. Gray thrust a few more times. Amber climaxes and Gray gives one more thrust and cums into the condom. He pulls out slowly still feeling the wave from her orgasm. He lays next to her on the bed. She snuggles in close to him. He wraps arm around her. He kisses her forehead. "That was wonderful." "It was amazing, Gray." She kisses his chin. They laid in each other arms until the both fall a sleep.

Amber wakes up before Gray. This was her plan to leave before he woke up. She wanted to make love to him. To show him how she felt about him. Hope to continue to do. She knows he will be mad. When he notices that she is gone. She very softly gets out of bed. She keeps looking at him to make sure he doesn't stir awake. She puts on her nightgown carefully and make her way to the door. With one final look she leaves. She goes to Josh's room, to call Max. He follows her. She heads to the spare room and gets ready. Once she is done she heads out the door. No one woke up, not even Lyon, he was fast a sleep, snoring on the couch. She looks at the house then turns to make her way to the train station. She left a note on her bed. Telling them where she went. It was almost six in the morning. The first trains where going to head out soon. She wasn't looking forward to be on the train for that long. But the trip was going to be long. She hope nothing happens until she comes back. Gramps wouldn't allow her to have the other keys. She hope with the two keys she had would stop all this. She was decisive in her decision to do this. She payed for her ticket and got on board. She sat in the train cart watching as the train pulled away from the station. Her thoughts were on the Ice mages back at home. She care for each of them and wanted them safe. Her love for Gray was her strength. She hope he would understand.

It was 7am when Josh came running into his father's room. "Dad, Dad...wake up. Max is gone." Gray rolls over and he feels the empty space in his bed. He wakes up and looks at Josh. "What did you say about Max?" "He is gone." "He might just went to sleep with Amber." Lyon walks into the bedroom. "Gray, Amber isn't here either. Josh woke me up too. Tell me about Max. I thought I would check the spare room. No sign of him or her." Gray sits up in bed. His bed sheet still covered his bottom half. Lyon could clearly see he had love bites on his body. "Josh why don't you get dress. Your dad still needs to wake up. He will be down soon." "Josh goes to his room. "I guess someone had a good time in the night." Gray smiles. "She came to me last night." "We can talk about that later. Like I said Gray she is gone." "She probably just went for a morning walk." "With all of her suit cases and bags." Gray looks at his brother. "Ok, I'll be down give me a minute." Lyon leaves the room. Gray stands up, he feels something sticky falls down his leg. He sees he still had the condom on him. He takes it off and he notices something. "Shit...It broke." He rubs the back of his neck. "I hope she was still taking birth control pills. There could be a chance." He puts his hand to his face. He couldn't think about this now. He needed to know what is going on right now. He quickly showers, get dress and heads down stairs. He goes into the spare room. Sure enough what his brother said was true. Everything that was hers was gone. "But Why? They had share last night together." He was confuse, until he saw the note on the pillow of the bed. Rips it open.

Gray,

Don't be mad. I left to go get the blue key from my master in The Royal City. I told you I was going to go. I knew you would come with me. Even if I said, I would go alone. It's best this way. Take care of Josh. The trip is going to be a long one. I hope I will be back before the blood moon. If not, and I know you aren't going to like this. I am going end this with Mike. He can't have all the keys together. If I can get him alone. Maybe, I can stop this Phoenix awaking.

Your Snow Mage

Amber.

Gray was mad, really mad. Not only did she leave in the night after making love to him. There was a chance she could be pregnant. He walks out of the bedroom. He shows Lyon the later.

"She made love to you knowing she was going. What are you going to do now?" "I want to go after her and drag her back. She is already on her way. By the time she comes back it will be half a month already." He puts his fingers through his hair. "She decided to do this on her own. The rogue side of her personalty. She was right about something. I have Josh to look after." He looks at Lyon. "What should I do? I don't want her to face danger if there is some on the trip. I can't leave my responsibility here." "Brother, you have me and Fairy Tail. If you need to, go after her. Josh will be fine." Josh comes out of the room. He heard everything. "Dad, it's OK go. Bring back Amber and Max. I already miss them." Gray gives his son a hug. "You really, like her don't you." "I don't just like her dad. I have already told her I love her. Can't she be my mom?" Gray is unable to answer him. His sons words hit him. He already saw Amber as a mother figure, his mother. He didn't see his sons affections for her until now. "Well first I have to go get her." Josh jumps up and down. "I can't leave just yet. I have to get packed and check the train schedule." He looks at his older brother. "Lyon, I am sorry. Can you stay longer." "Like I said Gray. You have me and the Guild."

It took a few days for Gray to get everything together and go after his Snow Mage. He was a little concern. By the time he reaches for her at the Royal City. She could be on her way back. He hopes, that she will stay where she is. He didn't know if it will take a week to get to her. It could be longer. He knows how driven she is with being a Rogue. She had the keys on her as well. He was worried on top of all that concern. He had told Gramps that she had left with out saying anything to them. He knew she was planing on going. He hope she would have told him when. With the Blood moon coming they had to have all keys together. Gramps had told Gray to take someone else with him as back up. They where hoping for no troubles. He had Natsu tag along with him. The journey wasn't going to be easy for the fire mage. Natsu, understood that. He wanted to help his follow team mate. He wanted his hand at fighting Mike if he was seen on this trip. They met at the train station. Team Natsu was there waiting to say there goodbyes.

"Be safe Gray, and have a safe trip. Lucy told him. Lucy could tell how deeply Amber had affected him. When she left, with just leaving a letter behind. She hopes that Amber will be hiding for cover. She could also tell he was not happy that day when he told her. Erza, gave Gray one of her crushing hugs. Told him if he needed anything to get in touch with them. Juiva even shown up hiding behind pillar watching him leave. He gave his family a hug. Told him he will get in touch him them soon. He wanted to get a hold of Amber's Master. Since he didn't know how. He could not let Chris know he was coming and to keep Amber there. The ice and fire mage get on the train. Everyone watches them departs.

The trip wasn't very exciting one. Gray had to knock out Natsu a few times due to his motion sickness. Gray wonder how Amber handle hers during her trip. Gray, even told Natsu about the night before. How she came to him and just left a note. Natsu was the only one he told about the possibly of her being pregnant due to his condom breaking. Natsu told him not to sweat it. If she is, be happy. If she isn't still be happy. The pink headed friend could tell that Gray was concern for Amber, but he also knew he had strong feelings for her too. He just wanted to see him happy. They had a two day lay over in Malba City. There was a problem with the train taking them So they had to stay until it was fix. So it took a other day and half to Head to the Royal City. Gray was hoping that once they got there. She would still be there. He didn't know what he was going to do once he sees her. He was getting anxious.

Amber was glad that train ride was over. She enjoy first few days on solid ground. Chris had welcome her and Max in with open arms. He was so happy to see his student. It was a while since the last time he saw her. She had told him what has develop from the last time. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He had meet Mike and thought he was ok guy. He knew how dishearten they where were over their tragic loss. He saw how Amber blame herself for it. She took more jobs as a Rogue to detach herself from the loss.

Chris spoken to her about what he found on the cravings of the key. How phonic was a unstoppable force. With the keys as the part of the main source for it's revival. There was a other part that needed to summon the beast back. It wasn't just the Blood mood. He couldn't tell what that was due the key being so old that part of the inscription was gone. Amber had thanked him for what he had found out so far. She had plan to stay a few more days before heading back.

The snow mage was distressed about something else. She had taken the last of her birth control pills a week ago and she didn't have her period come. She had gone to a magic store to grab a pregnancy test, a day ago. That would have 100% results. She had taken the test and found out the results that morning. She didn't know what she felt. She was shocked that read two plus signs. She was going to keep this little bit of information herself. She put the test into her pocket.  
Gray and Natsu, had book themselves into a Inn. It was late when they arrived. So they ended up going to bed that night. They had look up Chris residence in the morning. After they ate they made there way over to his place. Chris had heard a knock at his door. Max was barking when he got closer. "What is it boy?" The older snow mage open and saw the raven and pink hair men. "Can I help you?" Max had got to the door and jump up on the Gray. "I am so sorry. Max, down boy. Max is a good boy his belongs to my student." "So this is the right place." Gray rub Max's head. "Hey Max how are you doing, old boy" Chris looks at the two. "You know him?" "Yeah, we came here from Magnolia. We are looking for Amber. I am Gray, this is Natsu." "Amber has told me about you." He shakes their hands. "Come on in. Did you just get in." "No, last night." Natsu said. "Is Amber here?"Gray asks "She was here not to long ago. She went for a walk out back. There is a path that takes her a lake. She goes over there to think about somethings when she feels trouble." "Is she OK, did anymore come after her?" Gray ask in a concerned voice. "Yeah, she is. This morning she was a little out of sorts. No one from the Dark Guild has come. She has told me all about it. She has the blue key with her. She was going to wait for a few more days to go back." "Do you mind if I take that path. I would like to see her for myself." "By all means do so. I think she would be happy to see you. Natsu why don't you stay here. We can have a beer and talk about fighting" "Sounds good to me or if you want we can fight each other." Chris shakes his head. "I am just a teacher these days not a fighter anymore. I leave that up to my student." Chris shows the ice mage the path. Gray, starts walking down the path. He still wasn't to sure what he will do once he sees her. He wanted to know why she was trouble, like her master said.  
She was walking around the lake, thinking. How could she tell Gray. He didn't want any consequence from having sex. Now that this has come to pass. She was struggling with what to do. She still had a few battles left to fight. This just complicates things, she wanted to be the one to take down Mike and make sure Phoenix didn't rise up. Amber stop and stood next to a bench that Chris had made and put some around the lake. She was about to sit down when she couldn't move her feet. She lower her head and saw her feet stuck in Ice. The snow wizard eyes scan the area. She then turn her head. She didn't hear anyone come up behind her. There he stood a few feet away. With his fist in his palm, he had anticipated her running if he got near her. The man she fallen in love with was coming closer to her. She holds her breath and saw the look in his face. He was angry, really angry. Gray got closer to her and stand right in front of her. "Are you alright?" She nods her head. "Good, Don't ever leave like that again. He cups her face in his hands and kisses her. She kisses him back. She wraps her arms around him. He breaks off the kiss. He down at her and unfreeze her from the spot. He sweeps her up in his arms and walks over to the bench. He puts her down on his lap. "We have to talk." She didn't like hearing those words. "OK? What about?" "Don't know how to go about this. How, do I start?" Amber was getting worried. "Gray, is it Josh?" He looks at her eyes seeing the uneasy look in her face. "No no. He is fine. It's about us?" He wraps his arms around her. "I just going to come out and say it." "Alright, go a head." "The condom broke?" She gets up from his lap. He didn't want her to get up and leave. He stares at her thinking what she is going to do next. "That explains it." "Now you got me confuse. Care to to tell me, what you mean." She sighs. She takes out the test behind her back pocket. "Here take a look for yourself. After taking the last pill. I didn't get my period." He takes the test from her. He sees the results. He looks at her. She already had her back turn to him. He grabs her hand and wrap a arm around her waist and pulls her back into his lap. "So it's true? You are pregnant?" She just nods her head and looks down. He takes his finger and lifts up her chin. "I guess Josh will be a big brother." She tears stream down her eyes. He wipes them away. He moves his hand and lays it on her stomach. He kisses her. "It's going to be alright. I am not mad." He rubs a thumb on her belly. "How are you feeling?" "Scared Gray, I am scared." "Why?" "We still have to battle Mike and the Dark Moon. Now this has happen." Amber tries to get up, but he holds her in place. "You aren't going to fight Amber. I am not about to loose you...I should say both of you. I want you no way near this fight. We have strong wizards in Fairy Tail don't underestimate us. OK?" "If that is what you want. I can't usually give up like that. " "I know you can't. You are a Rogue. Right now you are pregnant. With my baby. I have more of a say in this then before." He stands up with her. "Lets head back. Natsu is probably begging your teacher for a fight." "Natsu is here?" "Yeah, Gramps said to bring him just in case something happens."   
They walk about to the house. Natsu, was showing Chris his Dragon slayer fighting skills. Chris sees them coming back. "Is everything ok?" "Yeah, everything is fine for now." Amber tells him. "Good, why don't we all have something to eat. You guys can tell me about Fairy Tail." They all head inside the house. In a few days they all had to head back, not knowing what the future has in store for them.


	9. Chapter 9

The ride back home, wasn't a pleasant for the two mages that got motion sickness. Amber felt even more worse. She started having morning sickness. They had a few hours lay over in Hargeon. They where only three hours away from home. There was accident on the tracks a few miles down. So they had to clear it up before going again. All three of them was having a quick bite in at Train Station Dinner. Natsu, was glad to be off the train. He was eating his meal. Amber couldn't stomach hers. She had to run to the bathroom. When she left, Natsu had to ask Gray. "So Ice cube. Is Amber sick, looks like she isn't feeling well." Gray looks at his team mate. "Well pryo, you told me to be happy with what ever I found out, right?" "Yeah, I did say that. Does that mean..." "Yes, she is carrying my child." "That's awesome, happy for ya." He pats him on the back. "Thanks. Josh, is going to be thrilled." "Now the question remains. What are you feelings towards her?" "Asking me if I love her or not?" "Yeah, are you?" "My feelings are strong. I do want her by my side. I haven't thought about love yet." "You start thinking about it then." Natsu could smell that she came back, but didn't say anything.

Amber was walking back when she over heard the conversation. "He doesn't love me?" She puts a hand to her stomach. She was carrying his child. Here she was in love with him. But not the other way around. She composes herself together and sits back down in the booth. "Everything ok?" Gray looks at her. "Yeah, peachy." He gives her a look. He could tell by her voice that she wasn't fine. Amber moves out of the booth. "You guys stay here. I am going back to the train." Gray stands up. He goes and grabs for her arm. "What is wrong?" "Apparently nothing is, let go of me please." She gets out of his grasp and walks to the train. With Max following after her. "What happen?" He watches her go. Natsu takes the last bit of his food. He gets up and stands away from the table. "She over heard us." Gray snaps his head back at Natsu. "What?" "I could smell her coming, but didn't want to say anything. She over heard our talk." Gray runs a hand through is hair. "That is why she is acting like this. Shit." "Gray, you may not be ready to be in love with her. I bet she is?" Natsu walks back to the train, leaving Gray to stand there in his thoughts.

Once back on the train. Natsu was knock out by Gray. He was laying down on the seat. Amber, was by the window. Not looking all the great while the train was moving. He sat next down to her. They didn't say anything for awhile. "Sorry you over heard me talking to Natsu. He could smell you coming back and didn't let me know." She shrugs her shoulders. "Amber look at me." She gives him a glare. "I do have feelings for you, strong ones. Yes I am not to sure on love yet." He moves closer to her. "Say something?" Amber just goes back looking out the window. Not saying a word. Gray couldn't give her any space to be alone at the moment. There was no place for him to go. He moves his hand closer to her and pulls it back. He wanted to hold her. To let her know that what he said, didn't effect how he shown her affection. He choose not to care at the moment. He moves closer to her. He wraps a arm around her and brings her closer to his chest. While the free hand laid on her stomach. She keep looking out the window. While being in his arms. She was upset. She didn't know what to do now. They stay that way together until the reach Maganolia.

They got off the train, once home. Natsu was going to head to to Guild to see Happy. Amber went to get her luggage. It was best for her to stay away from Gray at the moment. If that meant staying in a Inn, so be it. She head out of the train Station with Max walking beside her. The snow mage got half way down the street before she got stop by his voice. "Where are you going?" She continue to walk away from him. He watches her go. "I will leave her be for now." Amber booked a room back at Anchor Inn. Once she was in the room she put her stuff down. Then walked over to the bed, she lay down. Max, got up on the bed and laid down next to her. She moved closer to him and cry.

Back at the Fullbusters place. Josh was more then happy to see his Dad walk in. He gave him a big hug. He looked behind him. "Where is Amber and Max?" "They are going to be staying somewhere else for a few days. Don't worry, you will get to see them." "Alright Dad." Lyon waited until Josh was playing outside before he ask. "Care to explain what happen." "Not now Lyon." "Brother, something is clearing bothering you." "Fine if you must know. Amber is expecting with my kid. She over heard me tell Natsu, that I haven't fallen in love with her yet. Now she is staying somewhere else. She doesn't want to talk to me." "Wow, Sorry Gray. I know how much you like her. In congrats on the baby. What are you going to do?" "Give her some time and me as well." "Do you think that is best with the threat still looming." "I am not going to let her fight, Mike. Get herself anymore involved in this. Our Guild will battle with Mike and Dark Moon." "At lest you care for her that much." "Of course I care. I don't want her hurt anymore. Now she is pregnant, her powers will be weekend. I will keep both of them safe." "I know you will little brother."

A month and weak goes by. Gray was decorating the Guild hall for Josh 8th birthday party. The blood moon was almost a upon them. They still haven't seen or heard movement from Mike or The Dark Moon. Knowing they where out there, and can strike at any moment. Put Fairy tail on high alert. Josh was able to see Amber and Max. Lyon had taken him to see her a few times. Max was allow to stay with Josh again. Lyon told Amber to talk to Gray. She didn't want to hear it. Gray was thinking lots about his feelings towards Amber. Gray try to see Amber a couple of times. but she shut the door in his face. He wanted to bust down the door. The last visit he made he said through the door for her to come to Josh's birthday, that night.

Gray was already at the Guild. He had Lyon to bring Josh over. Everyone, couldn't wait for the party to start. Lyon, and Josh was walking down the street. When Max started growling. Lyon, was about to tell Josh to get behind him. When he was hit over the head and knocked out. Josh, got down to Lyon side. "Uncle are you OK? Uncle" Josh was lifted up by someone and a hand was place over his mouth so he couldn't speak. Max, was barking at the kidnapper. He got kick at his side. He got up and started running towards the Guild.

Amber decided to attend the party she didn't want to upset Josh for not being there. She wasn't going to talk to Gray. She was already was starting to show a little baby bump. So her clothes where loose fitting. She didn't want anyone else to notice. There was a knock on the door. Amber answer it, and the front desk clerk hands her a note. For you Miss someone just drop it off. She opens it up and she reads it. She drops the note on the floor and grabs something from her bag and left the room.

My Darling,

I have the little boy. If you want to see him again. Come to me and bring me the keys. I am north of the town.

Mike.

The dark blue hair mage was running down streets. She couldn't believe this had happen. Why take Josh. He wasn't involve in this. Amber ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to think what Mike would do to him.

Max had reach the Guild. The door was open so he didn't have to worry about that. He came in barking. Everyone turn to see the dog. "What is wrong Max?" Gray came up to the dog. Happy flies over. "Woof Woof Woof." Gray looked at Happy. "He says that Josh was kidnap and Lyon was hit over the head. Is laying on the ground." Gramps jumps off the counter and comes over. "Was it Mike? boy." "Bark Bark Woof." "One of the mages that have been with him before." There was a loud boom that could be heard. It shook the building. Everyone ran outside. They turn to see what was happening in the north. They could see magic elements in the distance. Gray saw snow, his heart starting beating fast. She shouldn't be fighting. "Gramps!" "Go my children, be safe. Someone get Lyon make sure he is ok." Gray, starts running along with Max by his side. Natsu was flying with Happy. Laxus was ready to help his follow guild mate.

Amber was fighting off some of the mages from before. She had use some of her snow magic. But it wasn't as powerful. She knew it was because of the baby. She is doing this for Gray, her love. She own him one for saving her life, not to long ago. Amber, saw Josh. He was tied up and crying, right beside Mike. If she hasn't come to Maganolia this wouldn't have happen. This was her fault. Amber continue to doge fits and kicks and was able to fight back with ease and take out who she can. There was a lot of them this time. "Mike stop this at once." She said to him advancing her way towards him. "Let the boy go." "Don't think so my snow mage. I want the keys." She put her fits into her palm and was ready to take him head on. But a few more mages got in her way. "Shit. why don't you all lay down peacefully." Two mages was about to use their magic on her. When something big got in the way of the attack. Amber turn and saw Max getting hit. "Noooooo!" He lands on the ground and rolls and stays still. Amber runs over to hm. "Max!....Max! Are you OK boy? Max!" When she didn't get a response back. She knew he was gone. "Nooo Max." She starts to cry. Josh sees the dog laying still and starts crying again. His friend was gone.

Natsu come flying in with Happy. "Fire Dragon Roar." He takes the ones that was standing in Amber's way. The rest of Fairy tail comes in. They start fighting the other mages. Gray sees Amber on the ground by Max. "Amber!" He runs over to her. "Amber are OK, hurt?" He could see that she is a little banged up. He was worried for her and the baby. "Amber!" She notices Gray beside her. "He is gone Gray. He protected me and now he is gone." She gets up and stands. Gray stands beside her. "Amber, are you ok. You didn't tell me." He puts his hand on her stomach. "Amber the baby?" "I am fine." She moves his hand away. She starts moving towards Mike. "I owe you one, My love. You save me and now I am going to save Josh." She looks back at Gray and winks at him. She then turns around her eyes are deadly looking at Mike. "You bastard. You will pay for this." "Amber no!" He was about to grab her before she gets push back by Mikes Earth magic. Before she lands on the ground. Laxus is there to catch her. "My Snow Mage. I have said this before I want the keys. You can have the boy back. Once I have the keys in my hands." Laxus helps Amber up. Amber runs and leaps into air ready to attack Mike. Gray starts running towards them. He can't let this happen. He had to save her. He had save his love. It took this moment to realize he was in love. He has been idiot.

Amber doesn't attack Mike. She lands near him and grabs Josh. She unties him quickly. "Happy get Josh and fly away! Fast!" Happy picks up the boy and leaves. She was ready to go after Mike. But, Amber is starting to feel weak. She feels rain drops start to fall on her. She looks up and sees stars but there is a little rain cloud above her head. Juiva comes out from behind Mike. "Our master will be please that we finally got the keys and a snow mage in our hands. Mike looks at Juiva. "Wait what are you doing? We don't need her. We have the keys" Amber struggles against the rain. Everyone in the guild sees Juvia harming Amber. Gray runs forward. "Juiva what are you doing let her go now!" "Juvia is doing this for her beloved master. Juvia still loves Graysama. Graysama will be hurt by Amber's loss. Juiva belongs to Graysama." Gray yells at her. "Stop this Juiva. Don't hurt Amber. She...she is having my baby. Let her go." Mike hears this. "Juiva, we have the all the keys now. You did good. We can leave and go. Now stop!" "Juiva doesn't not take orders from you." She uses her water magic and puts Amber into a water air bubble. "Remember, what master said, We need the snow mage to bring back Phoenix her blood is also a the final key." Gray couldn't do anything he just watch. He didn't want to harm Amber by going after Juiva. He thought she was a Guild mate. Juvia tells the other mages to retreat. Mike hisses and steps back into the shadows. "Until next time Graysama." "No Juiva!" She leaves and Amber is gone. Gray falls to his knees.

Josh runs over this his Dad. He cries into his shoulder. Everyone is shocked at what they witness. That one of there own has turn on them. Gajeel, couldn't believe it. He has know Juvia for so long. How and why did this happen. Natsu, Lucy and Erza come running over to the Son and Father. "Dad...Dad." He rubs his Son back and he stands up and holds on to him. He looks at his team, his family. "We need to get her back. I need Amber here with me, in my arms. I can't lose her and the baby." Everyone gasps. If it was different time. All would be cheering. "Josh look at his Dad. "Amber is going to have a baby?" He smiles "Yeah son. You are going to be a big brother." He smiles weakly. Erza speaks. "Lets get back to the Guild and form a plan."

When they get back. Lyon was sitting at a bar with hand at the back of his head. He had use his own magic to create a ice block. Mira was behind the bar. Gray comes over to his brother.

"Are you OK? Lyon" "I will be fine, what about you two." Gray tells him what happen. How Juiva has turn on the Guild. Now Amber is in enemy hands. Lyon couldn't believe it. He once care for the water mage. It never went beyond that. He looked at his brother. "What are your plans now?" "That should be simple. Go after Amber, bring my love back to me." "So you finally realize it then." He pats his younger brother on the shoulder. "Lets get her back. I'll help."

They needed more information. On where the Dark Guild was at. Why they needed the Snow wizard. Levy and Lucy searching though books in the Library. Trying to find anything that is helpful. Gramps try to reassure Gray, that even though they have Amber. They wouldn't harm her. They needed her for the ritual. Gray just wanted Amber in his arms. He realize when they where out there. That, yes he wanted her. He was blocking part of heart for her. Now his true feelings have come to be. He was in love with her. He be dam if a other love of his life was going to be taken away from him.

A few hours later Josh was sleeping in Team Natsu booth. Lucy and Levy had found some answers. To return Amber back to the Fairy Tail. They need to get her on the day of the Blood Moon. Gray couldn't wait for one more week for them to get to her. "Amber is the final Key to awaken the Phoenix. The ritual consists of them draining all of Amber's blood. Yes there are other snow mages in the world they could have gotten to do this. But Mike knew Amber and they needed a female snow mage of strong power to complete it." Lucy told the Guild. "Lucy Amber is expecting her magic will not be as strong." Erza says. "That is true, but it's still her blood they need." "Any luck on where this ritual take place?" Gray looks to Lucy for answers. "According to this, it says that there is a old ruins north of Onibus Town. That is where it takes place." "It takes three days to travel there." "I guess your brats should start packing. Get there now and start scouting the place. You may be able to get to her before this even begins." Guild Master slams his cup on the counter.

Josh was going to stay behind with Mira watching him. Lyon was going to join on the rescue. He was pump up, to be able to battle along side his brother. Everyone else was ready to head out. Gray, also wanted to hurry and get to Amber. To make sure her and the baby was ok. He has to make up for lost time. He had felt her stomach back then and feel a little bump there. He look down at his hand. He clutch it into a fits. "If they hurt both of them. I will show no mercy."

Amber was place into a cell, in the ruins. Mike ask Juiva to be careful with her. "Juiva will not harm a hair on her head. Master wishes for her to be well." She was walking down the corridor "We must prepare for the blood mood. It will take place at midnight two days from now." Mike watches the water mage go. He goes back to the cell. Amber is awake and staring at him. "Let me out Mike." "I am sorry, Amber I can't do that. If only you had just handed me the keys. You wouldn't be here now. I didn't want you to get the way. I wanted this to so different from what it was." "How so Mike?" I wanted a reunion. I wanted to get back together with you, to tell you sorry for blaming you and leaving. I was going to ask you to help me with recovering the keys. When I found out that you had already require one. I was told to get them by no other means necessary." "You had to come after me. Lover you once knew. That was carrying your child. Now I am stuck in here. Carrying a other baby. I can't loose this one Mike. I can't fall into their evil plains, I need to get back to Gray." "I am sorry Amber. Now they have you. They will be watching me. I can't let you escape. He walks away. Amber runs to the cell bars. She yells out. "Mike!" "Mikkkkkeee!"


	10. Chapter 10

Not all of Fairy Tail could make the trip to Onibus Town. They needed some wizards back home just in case the Guild was a attack. Gray wanted to get to the ruins quickly. He didn't know if Amber was harmed or not. The group that went with Gray knew he was worried. They try to keep up a positive attitude. Telling Gray that all be well and that Amber was a strong mage. She could handle things on her own. That was a problem for him. Knowing that she was expecting, her powers will be weaken. He just hope they will make it in time. The raven didn't want her to fight. Now that Juvia, is now on the wrong side. She could weaken Amber more. The chance has increase with a battle with the water mage could appear. Gajeel, had offer to take her on, and fight. To bring her back to common sense or at lest try.

Gray, was uneasy. He couldn't wait any longer. Lyon, understood and share his brother worry. The trip to the ruins felt long. No one really spoke. All in deep thoughts. Once they arrive they all head to the site. Jet went on a head. To scout and see if he could find Amber. He ran as fast as his magic allow him too.

He was able to slip into ruins undetected. He was searching for Amber. He could hear someone talking. He looked down from where he was at. He could see Amber in a make shift cage. He saw Mike talking to her. She was asking him to let her out. He refuses her request. Jet didn't want to stay there for long. He made his way out again. He went over to his team mates. "I have found Amber." "Is she ok?" "She looked ok for time being, Gray. We can go over there when you are ready to go." Erza, splits up the team. Gray went with the group that was going to get Amber.

Jet, show his team where to go. The had to go around some wizards. They notice a crack in the wall. Jet says."When you go in, turn right keep going. You will see Amber. Gray goes in first. The rest follows in, they did not want to make to much noise. They didn't want to be captured, and all would lost. They get to a corner and Gray could hear Amber. He moves slowly closer. He could see her struggling with rain the the cell. He sees Juiva enjoying harming the snow mage. The group listens to what is being said.

"Stop this now. You will not win. I can still fight. I will not hand my body over to the likes of you." "Juiva does not care. You can try, but we both know with this rain. It weakens you to much. There is nothing you can do.The time is almost here. You will be sacrificed, for the greater good. Juiva will take her leave for now." Angel laughs. "What is so funny?" Amber moves and places her hand on the bars "You are, you can't fool me. I know you aren't the real, Water mage." "Like how?" "The rain is different, you see Juiva. She put a rain cloud over my head one time. Her rain is warmer compares to the bitter cold of yours." "I am surprised you figured it" "Only a mage of mimic magic can do this. Your spells are just as weak because mimic only does just that, mimics. It never has a strong power behind it. You may be able to slow me down imposter to a degree. But once I am outside of this cage, watch out!" "We shell see. You have one more day in this cell. I will be back to take you to your death." The mimic mage leaves the area. Amber is still underneath the rain. She rubs her hands on her arms to keep warm as she shivers from the cold.

The others heard what they said. The group are relieved to hear that this isn't Juiva. Now they are concerned where the real water wizard is at. Jet quickly leaves to go outside and uses the communication stone to contact back the Guild to inform Gramps of the news on Juiva. Gramps and Mira where in his office when Jet called them. He told them of the Mimic mage and how the real Juiva wasn't involved. That she needs to be found. Gramps was happy to hear the news. When the call ended. Gramps may his way down to the ground floor. He told his children the news. Everyone was relieved and they wanted to search for their water mage right away. Search teams where being formed when the Guild doors slowly open up. In all of there eyes was on the person they where about to search for. Juiva falls onto the Guild floor. Gramps and Mira run over. "Juiva?" "Juiva, is safe now. Juvia must tell Gray of those that wish to harm Amber." Mira tells the Juiva what has happen. "Juiva wants to help, she will go too." Gramps told her to leave it to the rest of them. She must tend to her injuries. Freed and Bickslow take her to one of the back rooms. Mira was going to see to bandage her up.

Gramps went back to his office to tell Jet. That Juiva is safe and she made it back to the Guild on her own. Jet, relay the message to the rest of group. Everyone was glad to hear the news. Now they where planing on getting Amber out of the cell. Gray's team was still outside. They had to go back out. So they wouldn't be notice inside. Gray didn't want to be out here any longer then need be. He needed to get to Amber, fast. The team make there way back inside.

Amber was in the cell laying down on the seat. She wasn't feeling well. She was cold and worried about the baby. Her hopes that she could get of here on her own. The rain cloud that was on her from before may her feel cold and weaken her. If something were to happen she was still wiling to fight if it came down to that. The snow mage wanted to be back in Gray's arms. She knew how he felt for her. It wasn't love, like she loved him. Needless to say, she wanted to see him. She wrapped her arms around herself and close her eyes.

They had less then 24 hours to get Amber out of the ruins. The team had made their way back to where Amber is. Gray saw her in the cell laying down. He wanted to get to her as quickly as possible. They had rope, so they were going to repel down the structure. Gray was the first one down. He then went over to the cell. He used his ice magic to create a Key to open up the cell door. Amber open her eyes, thinking it was Mimic Or Mike. "Gray!" "Amber!" "We are here to get you out of here. Can you stand?" She nods her head. The rest of the team safety makes it down. They stand outside of the cell to make sure no one was coming. They where on guard. Natsu and Gajeel were using there noise to sniff out if the enemy was close. Gray goes into the cell. He can tell that Amber is cold he takes off his Jacket and makes sure she wears it. She lays her head on his shoulder. Gray didn't notice he also took off his shirt. He opens up the Jacket a little and moves it to the side. He places his hand on her stomach. He talks into her ear. "How is the baby, Amber?" "I don't know, I am not feeling well." "Pains?" "No, I think I am getting sick because of the rain." "Ok, Lets get you both out of here now." He rubs her belly. He loves the feel of the little baby bump. He walks her out of the cell.

They can't go back the way they came. So they must move forward, to reach the entrance of the ruins. Amber was place in the middle of the group. Natsu has the lead, and using his nose. The hallways was dark and had very little light. Natsu and Laxus use there magic and light up their hands. All of them came into a large area. They see markings on the ruins walls and a table place in the center. Amber could tell this was the ritual area of the ruins. She feels uneasy being here. She walks over to the table and not to far off was the seal of the Phoenix. It was best if they leave now before anything happens. Amber turn to go back to were Gray was standing. She stop in her movement. There was a someone near them. "They are here." Mages of the Dark Moon along with Mimic and Mike come out of the shadows. "Well well, were do you think you going. Taking back what you believe is yours. We need her as a offering. Can't allow her to escape." Amber allows her magic to flow of her. She was giving the two a warning that she wasn't going to back down. "I will not give up my life for this beast." "My Snow Mage, you have no other choice." "I do Mike I can fight both of you head on if need be." She starts walking to the pair, but Gray stops her and turns her to face him.

"I will fight Mike. I don't want you anymore involved in this." He places a hand on her abdomen once more. "You are the mother of my unborn child. I will not let them hurt you anymore. You stay here." He walks over to Mike. "Let me take you on." Mimic was running towards Amber. He was about to use attack when Laxus stops him with shock of thunder by his feet. "You have to fight me first, you bastard." He rest of the team where in each of their own tense battles. Amber was looking out over everyone. Lyon was taking down mages with his Ice magic. Lucy and Loke were fighting. Amber could hear a battle outside of the ruins. No one notice, not even the snow mage. The Leader of the Dark Moon coming up to Amber. He grabs her and starts dragging her back to the table. She screams. Gray stops his fight with Mike and sees her being put on the table. "Master? What are you doing" Mikes says. "You all finally notice that I was here. I can start the ritual now. We don't need to have the Blood Moon. Soon I will drain all the blood from this mage. Phoenix will rise up and once again be in control of this land. Amber looks at the Leader. He had long brown hair and a tattoo of the phoenix on his right arm. He looks down at her. "I should introduce myself. I am Felix, Master of Dark Moon. You soon will be use to awaken the unstoppable Phoenix." Amber tries to wiggle free. But she is to weak and sick to do anything.

Mike couldn't let this continue. His once lover was being harmed because of him. He has to stop this. He looks at Gray. "Go to her, she belongs to you now, not me. She needs you and you need her. I am sorry for everything. I didn't mean for this to happen. I will take on my Master you get out of here." Gray nods his head they both start running. Amber puts her hand on the chest of Felix. she knows her spell will not be strong enough. Even if she is using one hand. "Snow Maker Avalanche." Felix gets push back into a pillar and falls onto the ground. The pillar starts to crumble. Felix, stands back up and he heads for Amber. He starts using his Dark magic on her. She tries to doge out of the way. She does get hit few times. Mike head towards Felix. "Earth Magic Rock." From above the Master, Rocks come crunching down him. He is buried underneath. Laxus is in a heated battle with Mimic. He knows how weak the mage is. It doesn't take him long to knock him out. With one Lighting strike the Mimic mage collapses.

Gray gets to Amber as fast as he can. Felix rises up from the rocks. "Mike, you traitor how dare you." "I can't let this continue Felix. It's not right. I will put a end to this, and to you. Earth Magic Upheaval." The ground from underneath him lefts him up into the air. He gets thrown back into a other pillar. Pillar also starts to crumple because of how old the ruins are. The places starts falling apart. Everyone stops, and looks around. The ground is shaking. "We have to get out here now." Lyon says to the group." They all head to the entrance. Laxus, picks up Mimic to take him outside. Felix tries to get back on is his feet, but is crush under the ceiling caving in. They are still running to the opening. Amber tries to move as fast as she can but she is very weak. Gray sees her struggle, he picks her up and carries her the remainder of the way. When they all get outside. They all jump as the entrance is falling down. Gray rolls with Amber in his arms. When the dust settles everyone starts standing up. "Amber, are you ok" "I will be."

Mike walks over to Amber and Gray. "My Snow Mage. I am sorry for what I did to you. I didn't want this to happen. I blamed you for our loss and I shouldn't have left you either. When you were also in grief. When, I saw you again. I wanted to get back together with you. Now, I know that will not happen. You have found someone else. I hope you can forgive me." Amber moves away from Gray's hold of her. "Mike, I am sorry too. We both lost something and we never return to each other. Now, I want to make sure the life I have in me is safe." She puts her hand on her tummy. "I want you to join a better Guild or go back to be being a Rouge. Take Mimic with you. What I found out, being at Fairy Tail, they gave people second chance. That is what I want you to have, a second chance." She walks over to him, and gives him a hug. "Good-bye Mike." "Good-bye Amber"

She watches Mike, leave with Mimic. Natsu comes up to Gray. "Hey lets go home." The rest of the mages of the Dark Moon scattered. The Fairy Tail members meet up and head back to town. They where going to stay at the Inn and head back home in the morning. They all needed rest. Amber wasn't to sure what she was going to do. She loved Gray, but he didn't feel anything for her. He care for their child. She wanted more then that.

When they arrived back to Magonlia, Amber avoided Gray. She didn't even talk to him on the train, be near him at all. He tried to get close to her. He was getting frustrated for the way she was acting towards him. He didn't want to make a scene. He allow to leave her alone for now, again. Amber felt horrible on the train ride. She was still feeling sick from the rain, with the motion sickness it added to her being unwell. When she finally came off the train. She head for the ticket booth. She wanted the schedule for the next couple of days. She was thinking of going to Chris's, staying there and have the baby. First, she needed to feel better. Gray had called out to her. Once she left the train station, but she again ignore him. At the Inn, she had a shower and got into her Pj's. She wanted to sink into bed and sleep.

Gray was with Lyon at the Guild. Josh hugged his father. "Where is Amber? Dad?" "She is at the Inn. "She is ok?" "No Son, she is not feeling very good. I am going to see her soon." "Can I come." "Amber and I have to talk, you can see her soon ok?" "Ok, Dad." Gray stands up. "Lyon can you take...." He gets caught off by his brother. "It's fine, go to her. Little Brother." He waves bye and leaves the Guild.

Amber, was just about to get into bed. When there was a knock on her door. She moans, all she wanted was to sleep. She opens up the door, there stands her Raven. Amber, slammed the door and locked it. She was walking to her bed. The door gets kicked open. Gray walks in and slams the door. He moves closer to her she moves back. "We are going to talk." He takes a step closer to her. She was about to take a step back when he grabs her. He sits down on the bed and puts her into his lap. He looks into her ocean blue eyes. "I know you aren't feeling well. I am just going to come out with what I need to say." He takes a deep breath. "I love you!" Amber eyes widen "What did you just say?" "I love you, I'll repeat it how ever long you want me too. I love you." Amber starts to cry. He wipes her tears away. "Amber, when I first met you up on the mountain. You let a spark in me. You made me feel things again. That I haven't felt since Sara. I don't want to let you go. I want you to give me my second chance. To fall madly in love with you." He kisses her on the lips. "Gray, I love you too. I have for awhile. I was hurt when you said that you did not love me back then. I love you so much." He kisses her softly. He places his hand on her stomach. "I love you both. Come home with me tonight." She nods her head.

A couple months later, Amber and Gray are in the park with Josh. They are by the river, Josh was playing on play ground. They where sitting down the bench, watching him play. Gray wanted to come to the park. He had plan to ask Amber something while they where there. Amber was rubbing her every growing belly. They found out they where going to have a little boy. Josh was so thrilled at being the big brother. Gray looks at Amber, he places a hand on her belly and he feels a kick. "Active, isn't he." "He sure is, been kicking up a storm lately." He smiles at her. "Come with me for a moment." He helps her up from the bench. Takes her over to the side of the river. The place he found her at that day, that Lyon has surprised him. "Its so beautiful here she says as she looks at the water. Don't you think so Gray." She turns and doesn't see him standing beside her. She had looked down and saw Gray on one knee. "Gray?" Her heart was beating so fast. "Amber, I love you so much. Will you become my wife.?" He opens up a box. There lays the most beautiful ring she has ever saw. Tears fall from her eyes. "Yes, I'll be your wife." He stands up and puts the ring on her finger. He cups her face in his hands and gives her soft and gentle kiss. He places both hands on her stomach. "I love you and our little family." "I love you too"

Gray and Amber had a huge Wedding, after the arrival of their son Matt. It wasn't long after that Amber got pregnant again with a daughter they name Sara. Amber still took the odd job of a Rouge but she was also a member of Fairy Tail. She found her Second Chance as well.


End file.
